Triángulo de espinas
by Atori-chan
Summary: "Una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san… Una escena de cama con Tsuruga-san y… y…" Kyoko creyó morir al leer lo que también tendría que hacer.
1. PRIMER GUIÓN

**SUMARY:** "Una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san… Una escena de cama con Tsuruga-san y… y…" Kyoko creyó morir al leer lo que también tendría que hacer.

 **Parejas principales:** Ren x Kyoko /Caín x Setsuka

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Skip Beat_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

 _ **TRIÁNGULO DE ESPINAS**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

PRIMER GUIÓN

-¡¿Podría repetirlo, por favor?!

Fue lo que había dicho Kyoko arrastrando las palabras en uno de sus extraños arranques de furia.

Con una cara que indicaba el miedo y retrocediendo bastante, el excéntrico presidente de LME, Lory Takarada, seguía sin entender la personalidad del miembro número uno de la sección Love Me.

A su lado, compartiendo la misma idea, se encontraba Kotonami Kanae, mirándola con expresión graciosa. Aunque era la primera y mejor amiga oficial de Mogami Kyoko, aquellos prontos suyos, aparecían de manera tan extraña como lo era ella misma.

No entendía a qué venía esa reacción en su "mejor" amiga.

Tampoco entendía ese extraño proceder de que el presidente en persona, las llamase a ambas para anunciarles que habían sido seleccionadas por un excéntrico director de cine (más que el propio Lory), para interpretar una película romántica llena de traiciones y peligros, donde la propia Kyoko sería la protagonista femenina.

Esa bomba fue lo que había provocado que Kyoko se pusiera extraña y medio loca.

¿Qué no se supone que aquella noticia tendría que ponerla loca de alegría?

¿A qué había venido ese aura maligna, como si estuviera preparando un plan para asesinar a alguien?

-Pues eso, tanto Kotonami-kun como tú, habéis sido seleccionadas para una película, donde tú, Mogami-kun, serás una de las protagonistas principales.

Inmediatamente, la chica hizo la señal de la victoria de una forma tan exagerada como si hubiera conseguido el Óscar a la mejor actriz.

Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta de que ese sería su primer papel principal en una película, pues normal que se sintiera emocionada… …a su manera. Como pensaban para sí mismos hombre y la pelinegra.

-¡Ejem! –tosió el presidente para que Kyoko recuperara la compostura-. Mogami-kun debes saber que el mismo director Urawara te ha convocado en persona. Ha expuesto que solo tú puedes interpretar ese papel. La razón deriva a que… -pero la chica seguía en su mundo de victoria, donde sus yo maliciosas lo celebraban con petardos y globos, y deseosas de restregárselo a cierta personita que tanto aborrecían.

Lory se rindió. Definitivamente nunca podría con ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos lo ha comunicado usted personalmente, en vez de Sawara-san?

-¡Oh! Eso es debido a que el papel que interpretará Mogami-kun es uno que ya ha interpretado y que, por ciertas razones especiales, ha sido mantenido en secreto por la compañía.

Tras escuchar eso, Kyoko abandonó su fiesta, para mirar al presidente con cierta curiosidad.

-¿No se estará refiriendo a…? –comentó Kyoko con una idea en la cabeza.

-Así es –asintiendo-. Interpretarás de forma oficial el papel de Setsuka Heel. Como es un papel que estuvo en alto secreto, era algo que debería comunicártelo yo en persona para poder explicarte los detalles del porqué se creó dicha película –hizo una pausa y prosiguió, ante la confusión de la pelinegra donde no entendía nada-. Como Kotonami-kun y tú lleváis una buena amistad y participará muy activamente en la película, confío en que ella podrá guardar el secreto que hemos creado hace tiempo.

-¿Secreto? –murmuró Kanae mirando ya con malos ojos a Kyoko de haberle ocultado algo siendo las mejores amigas. Aunque no le molestaba realmente, le encantaba chincharla con esa clase de cosas, a sabiendas cuán disgustada se pondría.

-Pe… Pero… -y lo había conseguido ya que miraba a la pelinegra y al presidente a punto de entrar en un mar de lágrimas- ¡Yo no te he ocultado nada, Moko-san! ¡Yo…!

-Mogami-kun –la interrumpió el hombre-, interpretarás el papel de Setsuka Heel junto a Caín Heel.

Pronunciar aquel nombre hizo que pusiera una atención más seria y hasta alarmante. Algo que disparó la confusión en Kanae al verla tan sorprendida. Sintiéndose confusa, observó también al presidente, el cual, cogiendo una de sus largas pipas, le dio una gran calada y comenzó a explicarles aquel proyecto de película que interpretarían.

-Caín Heel es el protagonista de la película "Tragic Marker". En ese momento, tú solo estabas entre bambalinas, sin ser parte de la película, pero interpretando a la perfección el papel de Setsuka Heel. Uno de los mejores directores de Estados Unidos que visitaba las instalaciones, observó vuestra interpretación fuera de la película. Tanto terror y tanto realismo, por parte de ambos fue algo que le había llamado la atención. Durante un tiempo, os estuvo observando vuestra supuesta actuación en la vida cotidiana.

Le dio otra calada, mientras Kanae intentaba comprender lo que Lory les estaba contando. Pero por mucho que intentaba ordenarlo en su cabeza, nada tenía sentido.

¿Qué significaba eso de interpretarla en la vida real?

-Puedo hacerme una idea de porqué a Urawara creó esta película –Mogami se sonrojó toda al recordar aquellas escenas demasiado comprometidas y que bajo el papel de Setsuka, disfrutaba sin sentirse cohibida. También recordó cómo el propio presidente había visto cómo había dejado en abierto sus sentimientos de amor hacia…-. Las marcas en el cuerpo de Caín fue otro motivo de inspiración para querer hacer esta peícula –si Kyoko estaba roja, ahora estaba como un tomate al imaginarse a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por suerte para ella, no indagó sobre el tema-. En otras palabras, tú, Mogami-kun –señalándola con la pipa-, volverás a ser Setsuka Heel y Tsuruga-kun, hará el papel de Caín Heel –ahora Kanae quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir que el otro componente se trataba ni más ni menos que de Tsuruga Ren. No tardó en mirar a su mejor amiga, donde ella no se sentía sorprendida. En absoluto, daba la impresión de que sabía de antemano quién era el que había interpretado al enigmático y aterrador de Caín Heel- . La trama no podría ser más apropiada. La relación incestuosa entre dos hermanos que traspasan las barreras de la hermandad.

Durante segundos de silencio, nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Kyoko se puso en modo raro, que haría poner caras extrañas a sus oyentes. Sino, que se mostraba tal y cómo debería mostrarse. La de una joven nerviosa y colorada al tener que interpretar una película de amor al lado de la persona que tanto amaba, y que no se atrevía a decir por miedo a salir herida como le había pasado con Sho.

Lory le había abierto los ojos y se lo había contado a Kanae recientemente.

Lory asomó una sonrisa viendo esa expresión. Sin duda, hacer aquella película podría ser un empujoncito hacia esos dos, porque, la inocente de Kyoko no se daba cuenta de que Tsuruga Ren sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Y bueno –Lory continuó enfocándose ahora en Kanae-, tu papel, Kotonami-kun, será el de la mejor amiga de ella que tratará de impedir su romance, de una manera poco conveniente. Al igual que el papel de Setsuka, tu personaje será bastante gótico.

Kanae recogió el guión donde estarían todas las características de su personaje, así como la trama de la película.

-Debo advertiros que el guión no está finalizado. Tampoco han hecho un casting con los personajes restantes, debido a que estaba esperando a que vosotros tres aceptarais vuestros respectivos roles. El director Urawara ha expuesto de forma contundente, que si vosotros no aceptáis vuestros papeles, no habrá película.

Eso era una responsabilidad bastante enorme, ya que de ellos dependía de que aparecieran nuevas caras, así como las suyas a darse conocer de forma más profesional y librarse de una maldita vez del chándal fucsia resplandeciente que les recordaba una y otra vez que pertenecían a la sección más baja y humillante de LME.

Kanae revisó por encima el guión de forma apresurada y al ver ciertas escenas, se quedó bloqueada. Miró a Kyoko que seguía en su mundo de incertidumbre, y luego al presidente como si no se creyese que él diera el visto bueno para que interpretaran aquellos papeles.

-Esto… Por un casual, ¿usted ha leído el guión?

-¿Ocurre algo, Kotonami-kun? –sin darle una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

-Es que… -mirando las líneas, cerciorándose de que no se había equivocado leyendo-. Aquí hay escenas de beso y hasta de cama…

Y esas dos palabras despertaron a Kyoko que miró a su mejor amiga, luego el guión, pensando que le estaba tomando una broma muy pesada. Pero no. En el guión se especificaba claramente que tendría escenas de beso y de cama con… con…

Solo imaginarlo se puso histérica y tirando del libreto dio un grito de angustia, para después hundirse en lo más profundo sin poder ser capaz de interpretar una película con escenas así.

¡Una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san!

¡Una escena de cama con Tsuruga-san!

Por muy Setsuka que fuera, y aunque algo ya habían hecho, no habían llegado hasta tal extremo.

Lo habían rozado, sí, y hasta habían estado a punto de besarse. Había sido ella quién lo había detenido, aludiendo que eran celos al imaginarse que Ren, y no Caín, había experimentado y aprendido a besar con otras mujeres antes que ella.

Qué pretendiese enseñárselo a base de esas experiencias, era algo que la había irritado.

-Pues Tsuruga-kun leyó el guión y aunque se mostró sorprendido, aceptó el papel de Caín Heel –objetó Lory.

-¿Lo aceptó? –repitió Kyoko mirándole confusa y bastante roja.

Luego pensó que era normal.

Para él, esas cosas eran otra escena más, sin nada especial por medio.

Ya podría escuchar cómo la reprocharía por ser poco profesional y muy niña en no atreverse en hacer una escena que sería bastante habitual en el mundo del espectáculo.

-Supongo que… Que yo también aceptaré… -aunque sin estar muy convencida.

No quería que Tsuruga Ren se decepcionara con ella. Suficiente le había dado con sus malentendidos en el pasado y con sus problemas personales.

Kanae la miraba sorprendida, así como todavía sin recuperarse de saber que el mejor actor de LME y de todo Japón, había aceptado hacer escenas así y con la chica que tanto le gustaba y que no se enteraba.

¿Sería que quería aprovecharse de eso para hacer que abriera su corazón?

Un momento…

Kanae repasó el guión por si ella tenía que hacer también esas escenas.

Aunque ya lo había hecho en las series que había participado, si el involucrado era Tsuruga Ren, ya se imaginaba las estúpidas paranoias que se inventaría su mejor amiga.

Se alivió al ver que no.

Aunque su alivio no duraba mucho. Pues al haber leído el guión por completo, había visto que su amiga Kyoko no solo tendría besos con Tsuruga-san.

La historia, no solo recitaba la relación incestuosa mantenida entre dos hermanos que traspasaban los límites. Sino que había un tercer integrante que pretendía conseguir el corazón de la chica. En el guión ponía que aquel tercero también la besaba y…

¿Cómo había podido Tsuruga Ren haber aceptado el papel de aquella película, casi pornográfica, sin problemas?

Claro que lo que Kanae desconocía es que, Ren no había leído el guión por completo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muy buenas a todos los fans de Skip Beat y a los lectores que me leen por primera vez.

Hace dos años, escribí un honesto sobre esta pareja. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, tuve ganas de escribir un long fic como este.

Aprovechando mi doceavo aniversario en esta página, quise publicar esta historia, donde espero que os guste.

Tal como dice el guión de la película habrá escenas picantes, propias de los personajes de Caín y Setsu. Pero también dramáticas bajo los personajes de Ren y Kyoko por culpa de ello. Imagino que todo el mundo ya sabrá quién es el tercer integrante, ¿no? Demasiado obvio.

Así que, nuevamente digo, espero que os guste este proyecto y me dejéis un review para saber vuestras opiniones.

.

 _ **-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

 _Calles nocturnas_ (crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

 _La razón_ (sorato)

 _Digimon: The New World_ (sorato)

 _Muñeca eterna y maldita_ (sesshrin)

 _Apocalipsis demoníaco_ (sesshrin)

 _Ella es mi nuera_ (sasusaku)

 _Cuentos populares_ (sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

 _Accidente_ (Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

 _Límites infranqueables_ (Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

 _Triángulo de espinas_ (Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

 _Falsa rendición_ (Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

 _Memorias borradas_ (Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. SEGUNDO GUIÓN

**SUMARY:** "Una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san… Una escena de cama con Tsuruga-san y… y…" Kyoko creyó morir al leer lo que también tendría que hacer.

 **Parejas principales:** Ren x Kyoko /Caín x Setsuka

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Skip Beat_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

 _ **TRIÁNGULO DE ESPINAS**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

SEGUNDO GUIÓN

Flash. Flash. Flash.

Ese eran los sonidos que emitían las cámaras fotográficas, acompañadas de las palabras motivadas del fotógrafo jefe que se sentía motivado y concentrado con su labor.

No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de fotografiar al famoso célebre japonés Tsuruga Ren. Ya había sido toda una sorpresa que hubiese aceptado aquella sesión de fotos para una revista tan poco conocida como era aquella, que no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Entre bastidores y llenándolo de suspiros femeninos, se encontraban las maquilladoras y las estelitas, donde sus ojos de enamoradas no dejaban de observar a lo que consideraban el mejor partido del siglo.

Algunas se contentaban con observarlo desde lejos. Otras, por el contrario, tramaban entre sí la idea de hablar con él y pedirle sin ningún tipo de vergüenza su número de teléfono o su saber donde vivía. Para aquellas mujeres, no les importaba el escándalo que eso suponía, si con ello lograban conquistar al famoso actor.

Yashiro Yukihito tuvo que ajustarse las gafas en más de una ocasión, para ocultar el nerviosismo que le transmitía esas mujeres.

Si ellas supieran…

Rió como un diablillo travieso para sus adentros, recordando que, aunque Ren no estuviera atado a nadie de cara al público, su corazón sí que lo estaba.

Él había sido testigo exclusivo de cómo Ren había evolucionado sentimentalmente en su relación con Kyoko desde que la había conocido. Al principio, parecía detestarla, pero sabe dios porqué, que de repente se encontraba pendiente de ella y molesto cuando ella lo trataba como a los demás.

El manager reconocía que le había costado muchísimo el que Ren le confirmara los sentimientos que tenía hacia la joven. Y aunque ambos mantenían una relación muy cercana, casi íntima y especial, no podría decirse que fuese amorosa.

¡Y eso que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro!

¡Qué cortos eran, por dios!

En Kyoko era normal. Había sido engañada de forma vil y rastrera por aquel maldito cantante egocéntrico Fuwa Sho, donde curiosamente, mantenía una fuerte rivalidad con Ren como artista.

Aparte, había que destacar sobre la chica, que si Ren era lento en las relaciones amorosas, Kyoko lo era todavía más. La joven nunca se enteraba de cómo las sonrisas verdaderas de Ren eran únicas y exclusivas para ella. Tampoco se enteraba de cuán celoso se ponía si Sho u otro hombre se interponía entre ellos. Cuando eso pasaba, la furia de Ren lo envolvía como un aura malévola como si quisiera matar al hombre que intentase quitársela.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Ren era otro gato que bailaba.

De verdad que para que le reconociera que sentía algo por la muchacha, tuvo que sudar la gota gorda y la pérdida del teléfono móvil de su protegido.

Aún así, había intentado a darles ese empujoncito que necesitaban para que se dieran cuenta de lo obvio. Tramando a sus espaldas, les había dejado, no sabía cuántas oportunidades en bandeja de plata. Pero los resultados finales, siempre eran lo mismo, un completo fracaso.

Con un suspiro resignado, observó a Ren.

Se notaba que se encontraba a gusto con aquella pequeña sesión de fotos. No paraba de mostrar una intensa felicidad, que por eso, traía a todas las mujeres de calle.

Una felicidad que había aparecido tras salir de la entrevista con el mejor director de Estados Unidos, Urawara Jefferson. Aunque fuese el mejor director del continente norteamericano, la verdad es que era bastante rarito. En su humilde opinión, más raro que el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory. Todavía le era misterio, que en su poder se hallasen numerosos premios de cine y varios Óscars.

Por lo que el presidente de LME le había contado previamente, el director Urawara había querido a Ren a toda costa para su nueva película. Sin embargo, cuando habían ido a la entrevista para conocer los detalles, se había llevado incontables sorpresas.

La primera, era que Ren interpretaría a un asesino tétrico y sanguinario. Un estilo que no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores papeles que Ren había interpretado. O eso creía.

La segunda, el personaje que interpretaría sería Caín Heel. El nombre del actor que había interpretado una de las películas más taquilleras de Japón, "Tragic Marker".

Según el director Urawara, debido al misterio que rodeaba a aquel actor, se había inspirado para crear una película sobre él, donde había visto a Ren como candidato único y exclusivo para el papel.

Tercero, la trama de la película. Aunque estuviera basado en la película top del año, el director había modificado visiblemente la historia que envolvía a Caín Heel.

La película trataba sobre la relación incestuosa entre dos hermanos. Al principio, su relación comenzaba como una especie de complejo por parte mutua, pero poco a poco, los chicos que rondaban a la chica, hacían que el deseo carnal invadiesen al chico, obligándola a cometer acciones que Ren jamás había hecho en series o películas.

Yukihito reconocía que al principio, le parecía repugnante la idea de que un actor de la talla de Ren, interpretase una película así. Eso haría que su reputación cayese en picado. Le extrañaba muchísimo que el presidente Takarada hubiese dado el visto bueno para que fuera a la entrevista y decidiese él si quería participar o no.

El manager recordó, que Ren, tras saber el personaje que tendría que interpretar y la trama, se había mantenido demasiado silencioso y extraño. Como si la idea de interpretar a un personaje tan lúgubre y pecaminoso le interesara.

Para su cuarta sorpresa, Yukihito había escuchado cómo Ren había preguntado, sin haber leído el nombre de resto de personajes.

.

 _-¿A quién tiene en mente para que interprete a Setsuka Heel?_

.

Sino fuera porque lo había leído, minutos después, Yashiro todavía tendría la intriga de quién rayos era ese personaje. Cuando vio que se trataba del nombre de la hermana con la que cometería escenas incestuosas, se había sentido de lo más confuso.

¿Cómo sabía el nombre de la protagonista femenina?

¿Por qué se había sentido intrigado y emocionado, como si esperara que el nombre de la actriz fuese alguien en especial?

Y fue cuando la quinta sorpresa, la bomba de todo, saltó en el lugar. Aún podía recordar cómo había gritado exaltado al escuchar de boca del director Urawara que la protagonista femenina, es decir, con la chica que tendría escenas de besos y de cama sería la mismísima Mogami Kyoko.

Para conveniencia de Yashiro, le parecía una excelente oportunidad para Ren de que participase en aquella película.

¡A ver si así esos dos lerdos reconocían de una vez que se querían!

No podía esperar a que empezase las grabaciones, y algo le decía de que Ren también se encontraba impaciente por actuar.

Le preocupaba la actitud que tomase Kyoko cuando leyera ciertas escenas que tuviera que interpretar.

-…

Curvando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, Yashiro sacó el libreto que les había dado Urawara para leerlo por completo, y así, poder picar a Ren en si sería capaz de hacer cosas con la chica que tanto quería o si ella sería capaz sin ponerlo nervioso.

.

La sesión de fotos había terminado. Y aunque había tenido que lidiar y escabullirse de las mujeres que lo habían acorralado, por fin se encontraba de camino a casa. Libre para poder disfrutar de su próximo trabajo.

Desde que había sido llamado por el presidente Takarada para informarle de que volvería a trabajar como Caín Heel, lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era que Yashiro tendría que tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, para que Mogami Kyoko se ocupara de él como Setsuka como habían hecho antes.

Pues quizás debido a las características de aquellos tétricos personajes, que solo así, lograban estar como una pareja enamorados.

Técnicamente, la relación entre Caín y Setsuka no era realmente amorosa, sino demasiado apegada. Como si el abrazarse, darse chupetones o verse desnudos fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y al decir verdad, aunque había estado a punto de sobrepasarse y de cometer atrocidades auténticas por culpa de su pasado y sus celos, había disfrutado muchísimo con aquel papel. Solo a través de Caín, podía demostrar que quería a Kyoko y que podría contar con él, porque jamás la traicionaría.

Sin embargo, el papel de Setsuka Heel era como el de él, uno inventado para esconder sus verdaderas identidades. Su nombre solo había sido conocido entre bastidores y por los actores con los que había interpretado la película de "Tragic Marker".

Por eso, cuando el presidente Takarada le había comentado de que volvería a disfrazarse de Caín de forma oficial, se había quedado extrañado, especialmente, por esa sonrisita que tenía adornada en la cara. Tras haber ido a la entrevista y sabido los detalles, Ren supo el porqué de aquella divertida expresión.

Al saber de sus sentimientos, para Lory Takarada aquella película era una estupenda oportunidad para que él avanzara en su relación con Kyoko.

Cuando Urawara le había comentado por encima la trama, Ren tuvo que toser ligeramente para ocultar la leve capa rojiza que se había formado en su rostro. Estaba claro que se había inspirado en la relación que habían tenido Caín y Setsu entre bastidores. De hecho, sino fuera porque era prácticamente imposible, algunas de esas escenas las habían recreado en la habitación del hotel.

Pero ahora, interpretaría de forma oficial un personaje fuera de su esencia, con escenas explícitas y otras bastante fuertes. No le importaba que su nombre estuviera en todos los medios, si con eso podía hacer que Kyoko se diera cuenta de una vez de sus sentimientos.

Ya no podía esperar a comenzar con la grabación. Pero el guión estaba sin terminar y todavía tenía que realizar el casting para el resto de personajes pendientes. Pero como el director Urawara había señalado que si Kyoko y él no aceptaban el papel de Setsuka y Caín respectivamente, pues cancelaría el proyecto. Después de todo, él sabía muy bien que bajo los actores originales de Caín y Setsu estaban ellos.

Y él claro que aceptaba.

Pero entonces, recordó.

¿Lo haría Kyoko también?

Con el semáforo en rojo, Ren se detuvo a sonreír ligeramente, imaginándose la actitud de Kyoko si se enterara de todo lo que tendrían que hacer con él.

Aquella chica a veces era tan ingenua y tan predecible, que le encantaba meterse con ella juguetonamente. Quizás, tendría que llamarla esa misma noche para darle una divertida lección de profesionalismo, por si dudaba en no participar en la película. Con ese método, siempre conseguía llevarla a su terreno, aunque al final ella lo entendiera de otra forma.

-¿Te ves muy tranquilo, eh Ren?

La voz de su manager en el asiento de copiloto, le hizo percatarse de que desde que había terminado con la sesión de fotos, éste se había mantenido callado y muy serio, como si algo le preocupara.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Yukihito suspiró con pesadez y sacando el libreto de su maletín, se lo mostró a Ren.

-¿De verdad apruebas todo lo que está escrito?

-Bueno –arrancando el motor, una vez que estuvo el semáforo en verde-, reconozco que solo le di una ojeada por encima –principalmente a las escenas de cama-. ¿Es que pasa algo anormal?

El hombre de anteojos esperó hasta que se encontrasen con otro semáforo en rojo. Podía imaginarse a Ren inestable y con el juicio perdido si se enteraba de cierta escena que había leído. Por lo que optó por ir haciendo tiempo, contándole lo que había leído, y que no lo alteraría de forma que pusiesen sus vidas en peligro.

-La historia de dos hermanos que tienen un complejo el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, ella como es bella y atrayente tiene mucho éxito con todo tipo de hombres donde más de uno la corteja. Ante eso, tu personaje, celoso y fuera de sí, marca a su hermana como suya a costa de su voluntad –Yukihito vio como un semáforo se ponía en rojo.

De pronto, comenzó a tener miedo ante la reacción que Ren tendría si le contaba la otra parte. Pues si ya detestaba y se ponía de los nervios que otros hombres, como por ejemplo Fuwa Sho, la besara, no quería imaginarse cómo se pondría si supiera que en el papel de Kyoko, ella tendría escenas de sexo con otro hombre. Estaba convencido que de saberlo, la bestia que residía en el actor aparecía, perdiendo todo el juicio, perjudicando sus vidas y su carrera como actor.

Mejor que lo leyera él mismo en casa y así evitaría problemas.

Por si acaso, estaría atento toda la noche al teléfono por si Ren lo llamaba. Estaba claro que lo haría para que se ocupara de notificarle al director Urawara que renunciaba al papel.

Aunque era probable que la propia Kyoko hubiese dicho que no si viese lo que tendría que hacer no solo con Ren sino con otro hombre, y desconocido además.

-¿Qué más? –pidió Ren mirándole, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo.

-Pues lo lees en tu casa y así lo sabes –decretó el hombre de mediana edad volviendo a guardar el libreto.

-No sé a que viene tanto misterio, Yashiro-san. Creí que hasta te gustaría la idea de verme actuando con Mogami-san.

¡Y claro que sí!

Incluso con las escenas de sexo.

Pero que hubiese otro hombre, no.

.

En un conservatorio bastante grande y de aspecto lujoso, se encontraba un grupo de artistas sobre el escenario con un papelito en el ojal con un número que indicaba su segundo nombre en aquel lugar.

El casting para obtener un papel en la película del mejor director de Estados Unidos era una oferta única en la vida y que serviría para incrementar su popularidad en Japón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Especialmente, si iban a actuar al lado de la celebridad japonesa Tsuruga Ren.

Pues aunque el casting había sido anunciado esa misma tarde, en el informe, estaba puesto que aquella película tendría alto contenido de sexo y violencia. Incluso estaba puesto que Tsuruga Ren sería el protagonista de la película. Por lo visto, otros dos papeles principales ya habían sido escogidos por el propio Urawara, y eses eran el de la protagonista femenina y la coprotagonista. En el informe, figuraban sus nombres. La coprotagonista, sería interpretado por la novedosa actriz de series de drama, Kotonami Kanae. Algo que extrañaba a muchos, pues, con su belleza y talento, tendría que interpretar a la protagonista principal. Y en cambio, ese papel era ocupado por una tal Kyoko. Una chica que no sabían a qué agencia pertenecía y qué papeles había hecho.

La gran mayoría de las chicas que estaban en el casting se sentían envidiosas e irritadas de que una desconocida sin renombre estuviera más cerca de Ren. Si fuese Kotonami Kanae, tendrían que resignarse ante lo evidente. Pero, el hecho de que una desconocida interpretase el papel protagonista con Ren era tema de cuchicheo entre las artistas, mientras esperaban a que el director de la película llegase.

-Es que nunca en mi vida había oído de esa chica.

-No entiendo como Urawara-sama deja que una don nadie actúe al lado de Tsuruga-san.

-Seguro que es una novata que no sabe actuar.

-Yo tengo claro que si me eligen, pienso pisotearla para que abandone el papel de protagonista.

Los chicos, por su parte, miraban divertidos a las chicas que no paraban de meterse con una persona que no conocían de nada, solo porque estaría más cerca de su querido ídolo.

-Hay que ver cómo son las artistas de hoy en día.

-Pobre chica. Casi me da pena.

-Tiene la oportunidad de trabajar con Urawara-sama y seguro que acabará en un hospital o quizás en un psiquiátrico.

Los chicos tuvieron que callarse bruscamente ante el grito gutural de aquellas chicas. De quejarse de la desconocida, habían pasado a gritar como escandalosas el nombre de Fuwa Sho. Algo que los hizo girar hacia la entrada con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Y efectivamente, por la puerta principal con el fondo de la luz a sus espaldas, haciendo que apareciese deslumbrante como un dios, aparecía el rubio cantante con su porte orgulloso y una sonrisa confiada dibujada en los labios.

Bajando los escalones de las gradas se fue dirigiendo hacia el escenario. Los comentarios entre chicos y chicas eran diversos. Las chicas entusiasmadas de que estuviera ahí, mientras que los chicos incrédulos y fastidiados.

-¿No jodas que Fuwa Sho se presenta al casting?

-Pero si él es cantante y no actor, ¿qué hace aquí?

Cuando Shotaro estuvo sobre el escenario, inmediatamente, fue acorralado por todas las chicas quiénes emocionadas, no paraban de preguntarle si él también participaría en el casting, o que seguramente saldría elegido porque era el chico más guay del mundo.

El rubio inflado de orgullo, gritaba victoria para sus adentros como un niño pequeño. Aquellas chicas le habían subido tanto la autoestima, que ya se sentía el mejor ídolo de todo Japón.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a aplaudir con cuidado y delicadeza, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el escenario.

En la misma puerta por donde Sho había aparecido, se encontraban un hombre bajito de mediana edad trajeado y calvo, bastante abochornado. A su lado, había una mujer alta de gafas, bonachona y vestida con un simple chándal. Delante de ellos, ocupando el centro, había un hombre rubio que con sus palmadas pedía calma y tranquilidad. Cuando lo hubo conseguido se puso en jarras. Su pelo ondeado caía hacia el lado derecho del ojo graciosamente, a lo que el hombre lo apartaba, inútilmente, cada dos por tres con un soplido. Tenia los ojos azules como el cielo despejado y unas pestañas larguísimas que sino fuera por su silueta, cualquiera lo confundiría con una mujer. Vestía unos pantalones rojos acampanados y una blusa blanca de seda demasiado abierta y con volantes. Su piel era tan blanca y fina, que con su figura tan delgada, daba la imagen de ser alguien débil y delicado. Sobre su muñeca derecha tenía atado lo que parecía un cordón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Es él! –exclamó una chica de repente y emocionada.

-¡Es el famoso Urawara Jefferson! –clamó ahora uno de los chicos.

Shotaro tuvo que poner cara de póquer para no mostrar una estúpida por lo increíblemente ridículo que era el mejor director de Estados Unidos. Tenía una pinta de gay que echaba para atrás. Y sentía escalofríos de que quisiera conquistarlo debido a su gran atractivo.

Ya cuando se había enterado de que el mejor director de Estados Unidos estaba en Japón para realizar una nueva película, no había dudado en querer usarlo para así disparar su popularidad y desbancar de una vez por todas a ese odiado Tsuruga Ren.

Pues no solo podría participar como cantante de la banda sonora, sino que además, podría participar como protagonista en la película. A diferencia del resto de actores, él tenía el físico necesario para llamar la atención del público femenino.

Quizás no actuase profesionalmente como actor, pero había participado en varios videoclips, donde más o menos tenía que ser lo mismo, aunque su manager le dijera lo contrario.

Pero él estaba decidido a actuar y a ser la mejor celebridad de Japón.

Incluso había saboreado ese momento. En su mente, había festejado el ser el número uno con un Ren que se postraba ante él, reconociendo sus habilidades artísticas tanto para la música como para el cine.

Pero, poco le había durado la fiesta tras enterarse de que el director ya había seleccionado al bastardo de Tsuruga Ren como protagonista para la película.

Había sido como un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Peor había sido el enterarse de que junto a él, estaría Kyoko.

¡Eso sí que no!

Pelearía con uñas y dientes para ganarse un papel en la película y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Desbancar a Tsuruga Ren y después, haría que Kyoko volviera a su lado ante sus propios ojos.

Ella era suya y de nadie más.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mil perdones por la tardanza.

De hecho, quería publicar este capítulo el día seis de enero como regalo de Reyes, pero sufrí un bloqueo con un fic y me perjudicó. Aparte, que también estuve liada con el trabajo y en cama con fiebre.

Pero ya estoy aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad es que tengo ganas de narrar las escenas entre Caín y Setsuka porque te dan una libertad de recrear mil y una situaciones, que…

Respondiendo a un review de "arashy", lo siento pero no puedo hacer un fic de Sesshomaru x Kagome por la sencilla razón de que no me gusta la pareja. Además, de ser muy, pero que muy, muy, muy, muy… fan del sesshrin.

Por último, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por darle una oportunidad a este fic por capítulos.

Besos y saludos.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	3. TERCER GUIÓN

**SUMARY:** "Una escena de beso con Tsuruga-san… Una escena de cama con Tsuruga-san y… y…" Kyoko creyó morir al leer lo que también tendría que hacer.

 **Parejas principales:** Ren x Kyoko /Caín x Setsuka

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Skip Beat_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

 _ **TRIÁNGULO DE ESPINAS**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

TERCER GUIÓN

Con un movimiento grácil, Urawara Jefferson le dio a la tecla "Enter", mientras sonreía maravillado y orgulloso al ver con sus propios ojos como había terminado el guión quedando tan satisfecho, que no tenía ninguna duda, de que obtendría otra estatuilla para su estantería. Eso sin contar con el reparto para la película.

Acomodándose en el sillón, echó un vistazo a un fólder que tenía al lado, donde tenía las fichas de todos los artistas seleccionados para la película.

Durante el casting había visto grandes talentos, pero solo unos cuantos tenían que ser seleccionados. Y aunque él era un persona bastante indulgente en ese aspecto, Jefferson había tenido que tomar la dura decisión de desechar a los que no estaban capacitados para su película.

Era una pena, porque en un futuro podrían triunfar como artistas, pero…

-Tener que echar a todas esas ovejitas con lo lindas que eran –dramatizando exageradamente-. Y esos chicos, que tan varoniles y tan hermosos –soltando un suspiro triste- Me producen tanta pena. Pero el mundo del espectáculo es así –agachando la cabeza con tanta agonía cómo si le doliera la cruda realidad.

Extraño y raro era lo que pensaría cualquiera que lo viese, algo que a él no le importaba, ya que cómo vivía en su propio mundo, lo que sucediese en el exterior era algo que no le importaba para nada.

Levantando la cabeza, sopló ese flequillo rebelde que tanto le molestaba, pero que no quería cortar para no perder su atractivo.

Miró la pantalla, releyendo las últimas líneas del guión y como si fueran una vitamina de reanimación, hizo que pusiera una sonrisa boba.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué ganas tengo de ver esta escena en carne y hueso! –abrazándose a sí mismo y moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Su sonrojo en sus mejillas parecía indicar que la escena en cuestión debía ser algo obscena, pero en realidad entre esas líneas se encontraban las palabras de muerte y llanto.

El móvil del hombre comenzó a sonar, rompiendo su emoción absurda.

Soplando nuevamente su flequillo, Jefferson arqueó una ceja confuso.

-¿Ren-kun llamando a las cuatro de la mañana? –viendo en el identificador de llamada el nombre de Ren-kun con dos corazoncitos al lado- ¿Es que ese niño no duerme o qué? –descolgando el aparato más extrañado- ¿Sucede algo, querido?

-Cambia el guión.

El saludo no podía mostrarse más tenso y cargado de ira. Cualquiera que lo escuchara, se sentiría asustado, nervioso y hasta preocupado, pero Jefferson.

-¡Ay, Ren-kun! ¡Qué voz más sexy tienes cuando estás cabreadito! ¡Sin duda esa es la que quiero para Caín-chan! –decía, poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa boba y emocionada.

-…

Un silencio tenso se formó al otro lado del aparato y entonces, como si tuviera doble personalidad, el director cambió su personalidad a una casi maquiavélica.

-Pero Ren-kun, has tardado mucho en darte cuenta.

Y que hablara con una voz totalmente confiada y desconocida, era algo que sorprendía a Ren.

-Mientras que Kyoko-chan se encuentra en el mundo de la ignorancia sin saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer no solo contigo, sino con otro hombre.

Ante ese comentario, Ren apretó el aparato telefónico y determinante volvió a imponer su voluntad, a pesar de que estaba hablando con un superior, donde si quisiera podría arruinarle su carrera como profesional.

-¡Ella todavía es una actriz inexperta! ¡No debería hacer papeles tan macabros cómo este!

-Querido, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no hay excepciones en el mundo del espectáculo.

-¡Ella es una chica pura e inocente! –demasiado, al decir verdad, donde aún creía en la existencia de hadas y príncipes. Y sino, que se le preguntara a su yo auténtico.

Y si Ren no tenía suficientes sorpresas esa noche, tuvo otra al escuchar la sonora carcajada divertida del director Urawara. ¿Es que no creía lo que le había dicho o esa risa era una burla hacia ella?

-Ay, querido –volviendo a ser el mismo hombre extravagante de siempre-, no hace falta que sigas tan serio y tan malhumorado. Era una broma, hombre. El guión que os di, es falso.

La cara de Ren se descolocó ante esas palabras.

¿Cómo que era falso?

¿Qué quería decir?

¿Y por qué?

Como si le leyera la mente, el Jefferson se acomodó en el sillón, mientras se miraba las largas uñas pintadas de rosa.

-Solo quería saber si Kyoko-chan y tú seríais capaces de hacer este tipo de escenas como buenos profesionales que sois.

Ren parpadeaba varias veces, mientras hacía una nota mental de recordarle por segunda vez que Kyoko era una actriz inexperta. Pero algo le decía que teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, lo dicho le entraría por un oído y le saldría por otro.

Por lo menos, se sentía tranquilo el saber que Kyoko no tendría que hacer escenas de violación a manos de otro hombre y que quedase más traumada de lo que ya estaba.

Si con un desengaño amoroso había perdido el amor, no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si tuviese que hacer escenas sexuales con un desconocido.

-Al mismo tiempo –continuaba Jefferson- quería que experimentaras la sensación que debe tener Caín-chan al imaginar a su querida Setsu-chan con otro hombre. El sentimiento de celos y que los instintos asesinos salgan a la luz –volviendo a cambiarle la voz a una llena de maldad.

Aquella voz hizo que Ren sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No te preocupes! –volviéndole a cambiar la voz a una más risueña, donde Ren ya no sabía cómo sentirse- En el guión original ella no hará esa clase de escenas, solo habrá menciones. Y ya que te tomaste la dulce molestia de llamar tan tarde, te mandaré ahora mismito por e-mail el guión completo.

-¿El guión completo? –cuestionó Ren confuso.

-¡Sí! –contestó todo emocionado- ¡Acabo de terminar ahora mismo el guión! ¡También ya está todo el reparto y la banda musical para las melodías de fondo! ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás! –exclamaba juguetón como si estuviera escondiendo un gran secreto- ¡Mañana comenzaremos con el rodaje con todos los participantes de esta grandísima obra! ¡Seguro que tendremos más de un Óscar! ¡Ya verás!

.

De camino al lugar del rodaje, Kanae aún seguía preocupada por lo que había visto en el guión. No sabía si Kyoko lo había leído. Pero de haberlo hecho, seguro que la habría llamado alarmada, preguntándole y buscando consejo sobre qué hacer, así cómo a sentirse incapacitada de realizar algo tan fuerte como aquello.

Bien sabido era cómo tendía a exagerar las cosas. Aunque en esta ocasión, tendría que darle la razón. Ni ella misma sería capaz de hacer esa clase de escenas.

Aunque eran personas del mundo del espectáculo, todavía eran jóvenes artistas con papeles pequeños. Además, si ya eran menores de edad, hacer algo como eso, siendo los primeros miembros de la sección LOVE ME, era algo imposible de hacer.

Aparte, había otra cosa que no entendía. Se suponía que la agencia LME era seria y respetada. ¿Cómo era posible que el presidente Takarada diese su consentimiento de realizar un trabajo así, sabiendo muy bien, lo que eran?

De repente, Kanae tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos al notar los murmullos de la gente que tenía al lado y cómo miraban hacia un punto en específico. Al observar en la misma dirección, se quedó trastocada al encontrarse en la puerta del edificio del rodaje a ni más ni menos que a Kyoko con su tristeza exagerada, como si estuviera en lo más profundo de los océanos sin querer ser salvada. La invadía una sensación de pena y el estar en su propio mundo, mascullando una y otra vez lo mismo, era lógico que la gente la considerasen una loca.

-¡Oye! –llamándola sin tener como siempre mucho tacto- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

Su voz fue como una luz de esperanza y abandonando su propio mundo, donde tenía a sus yos internos como única consolación, Kyoko miró a su primera mejor amiga y con lágrimas de niña saltó hacia la pelinegra para desahogarse.

La exageración de Kyoko puso en más de un aprieto a Kanae que miraba a todos los que la rodeaban con la vergüenza rodeándola.

-¡Moko-san! ¡Moko-san! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No puedo hacer esta película! –pero el saber que ella había leído el guión, hizo que Kanae la mirara con cierta pena- ¡No puedo manchar mi honor! ¡Así no podré ver nunca más a Corn!

Y ante esas palabras, Kanae tuvo deseos de darle una buena bofetada.

¿Solo le preocupaba perder su virginidad porque así no vería más a ese hombre que debía ser un aprovechado de cuidado?

Es más, ¿aún seguía creyendo que aquel Corn era un hada?

Cuando se lo había contado, casi quiso reírse por lo absurdo que era. En su lugar, trató de hacerla entrar en razón, y explicarle que a quién debió de ver sería a un chico con buenas habilidades físicas y que le había tomado el pelo descaradamente.

Pero había sido lo mismo que hablarle a una pared. Kyoko creía que aquella persona que había conocido era un hada, y no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

-¡¿Qué hago, Moko-san?! ¡¿Qué hago?! –mirándola con ojos implorantes como si ella fuese algún tipo de diosa que hacía milagros.

Por una parte, Kanae quería compadecerse de ella, pero por otra, quería darle un buen sermón por seguir pensando en cuentos de fantasía, donde aquel papel le vendría como anillo al dedo para que dejara de ser una infantiloide y abriera los ojos de una vez.

-¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Y para su fortuna o desgracia, por allí aparecía Yashiro Yukihito acompañado de…

-¿Tsuruga-san?

Escuchar ese nombre, hizo que Kyoko volviera a la normalidad y agachara la cabeza con vergüenza sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

En el guión que ella había leído, tras su turno en el Duran, no solo relataba que tendría que acostarse con un completo desconocido, sino que además tendría que hacerlo con Tsuruga Ren, la persona por la que mantenía sentimientos y que por miedo, no se animaba a confesarlos.

La actitud de Kyoko era tan clara que Yashiro aprovechó la situación para dejarles a solas, aunque claro, allí todavía quedaba la pelinegra.

-Kotonami-kun, ¿podrías venir un momento? El presidente me encargó que te diera un recado muy importante –alegó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa picarona que tenía en la cara.

Entendiendo la indirecta, la pelinegra aceptó sin vacilar. Si su amiga tenía aquel problema, donde solo le preocupaba el no ver a un hada que no existía, pues que se encargara Tsuruga de abrirle los ojos, porque a ella, estaba claro que no le haría ningún caso.

-Sin ningún problema –e ignorando la mirada de súplica que le dio Kyoko de que no la dejara a solas con Ren, Kanae siguió el camino que Yashiro le indicaba.

Ya a solas, Kyoko seguía sin atreverse a mirar a Ren a la cara. Quizás lo más inteligente sería hacerse la sueca sobre el argumento del guión, y hablarle de alguna cosa estúpida como el tiempo que hacía ese día.

-Esto… -girándose con una sonrisa más que fingida-. Buenos días, Tsuruga-san –inclinándose como saludo respetuoso-. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo. Hace hoy un buen día, ¿verdad?

Y riendo tontamente, se sintió como una cobarde al no querer verlo a la cara. Pero, no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación.

De pronto, escuchó una mueca. De hecho, si su oído no le engañaba, aquella mueca era de risa burlona, ¿no? Y al ver a Ren, se lo encontró intentando contener la risa con grandes esfuerzos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin entender a qué venía aquella reacción.

-Nada –recomponiéndose-. Bien, Mogami-san, ¿estás preparada para tu nuevo rol?

Y los colores se acentuaron en la joven dónde no podía evitar pensar en las escenas pecaminosas que hacía más con Ren que con el desconocido.

-Aunque –mirando para otro lado, donde si Kyoko no fuese tan inocente vería que el hombre solo se estaba burlando con ella-, tampoco sea nada de lo que ya hayamos hecho, ¿verdad?

-Pe… Pero… ¿Qué está… di… di… diciendo… Tsuruga-san?

-¿Acaso no es cierto que estuvimos en la misma cama y que me viste desnudo? –poniendo su rostro a su altura con una mirada tan fija y sensual, que ponía más nerviosa a la chica.

-Eso… Eso… -sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría de tanto calor que sentía en la cara.

-No seríamos profesionales si no somos capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees lo mismo, Kyoko-chan? –llamándola por su nombre de pila con sufijo cariñoso a propósito.

Y Kyoko ya no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado muda, donde las palabras se habían atorado en la lengua. Estaba tan roja y tan nerviosa de ese comportamiento tan inusual en Ren, que ya no ni sabía ni cómo se llamaba.

.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué el guión preliminar solo era una broma del director Urawara-san?! –exclamó Kanae ante la confesión de Yashiro.

-Así es –respondió el manager de Ren ajustándose las lentes, a medida que dejaba escapar un suspiro fastidiado-. Cuando Ren se dio cuenta de las escenas que había, llamó a Urawara-san a altas horas de la mañana pidiéndole que lo cambiara. Ahí fue cuando le explicó que el guión solo era una prueba para Kyoko-chan y él.

Kanae suspiró con fuerza.

Seguro que el presidente lo sabía, y por eso dio su permiso para que pudieran trabajar en aquella película.

-Este es el verdadero guión –mostrándoselo-. No he tenido tiempo a leerlo, pero debido a que Ren está de buen humor, supongo que no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

Kanae miró al representante de Ren con curiosidad. Sin dudas, aquel hombre apoyaba la relación entre Ren y Kyoko, y estaba dispuesto a poner todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a que ese par de idiotas lo admitieran de una condenada vez.

La película era un gran paso, y quizás ella misma podría aprovecharlo para darle el empujón que aquella atolondrada necesitaba, así que lo ojeó rápidamente.

.

Continuando con su nerviosismo, Kyoko volvió a escuchar aquella mueca de burlona por parte de Ren.

-Pero parece que no tenemos que mostrar todas –acotó el hombre entre risas-. El guión que nos dio Urawara-san es falso.

Y ahora Kyoko se sintió en medio de inmensas interrogaciones.

-Solo era una broma que te gastó para saber si estarías capacitada para realizar escenas de ese tipo –mintiendo a medias-. Los buenos profesionales son capaces de eso y mucho más, ¿verdad? –mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Pues… claro que sí! –tan nerviosa estaba, que tuvo que contestar con una mentira para no quedar como una estúpida ante sus ojos.

Pero como Kyoko era como un libro abierto para Ren, tuvo deseos de seguir picándola.

-En la próxima película que hagamos juntos, tendrás que demostrarlo.

Y nuevamente el nerviosismo acudió a la chica, donde el solo imaginarlo, la ponía tan roja que solo podía pensar en cosas indecentes que dañaban su pureza y su inocencia. Fueron sus yos angelicales quiénes se encargaron de eliminar todo rastro de indecencia ante las maquiavélicas, que la animaban a que se aprovechara de la situación para tener más contacto carnal con aquel hombre.

.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, los nervios de Kyoko se calmaron por completo. La pequeña bronca que le dio Kanae sobre su estado y que siendo protagonista tenía que comportarse, le sirvió para relajarse. Además, le había comentado que había leído el nuevo guión y que podía quedarse tranquila que podría seguir siendo pura y así ver a su querida hada Corn.

No supo porqué, pero Tsuruga Ren había vuelto a soltar una mueca burlona. Sin duda, el artista tenía que estar de muy buen humor para reírse tanto.

Pero cómo estaba más centrada en saber que su cuerpo no sería mancillado, ignoró la actitud de su senpai.

Ahora podría centrarse en su papel como Setsu tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada.

-¡Hola mis gatitas y mis hermosos chicos!

Por la puerta grande aparecía el director Urawara donde Kyoko se quedó de una pieza al ver con sus propios ojos la personalidad y las vestimentas de aquel hombre. Parecía más mujer que hombre. Y su vocabulario era tan cursi que le daban ganas de vomitar. Mirando a Kanae, se la encontró con la misma expresión tonta que ella. Luego a Tsuruga Ren, quién tenía los ojos cerrados y una gota nerviosa resbalando por la sien. Estaba claro que él sí lo conocía en persona. Y seguro que los tres coincidían en que era más rarito que el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory.

-¡Hoy daremos inicio a esta gran película! ¡Una película que dejará a todo el mundo impactado! ¡Con la boca abierta! –extendiendo las manos al cielo.

Los dos acompañantes que estaban tras el director sentían tanta vergüenza que el hombre regordete se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo, mientras que la chica tosía nerviosamente.

Con sus ojos puestos en los personajes de su película, el director puso una extraña cara que confundió a los artistas que estaban en el escenario.

-¡Hala! ¡Aquí falta alguien! Oye, Yumi-chan, ¿dónde está ese chico tan apuesto y tan varonil que me puso a mil?

-¿Eh? Ahora mismo llamo a su agencia para preguntar por él.

Y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las puertas fueron abiertas dejando a Kyoko, a Ren, a Kanae y a Yashiro, que estaba entre las butacas, sorprendidos al ver a aquel personaje que conocían tan bien.

-Lo siento, lo siento –decía sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento-, llego tarde. ¡Es que tengo una agenda tan apretada! –pavoneándose- Pero no os preocupéis más, el actor protagonista Fuwa Sho ya ha llegado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pues aquí otro capítulo mensual de este fic, donde ya aviso que debido a los finales, hasta junio no podré volver a actualizar. Sin embargo, os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo comenzaremos con esas escenas picantes entre Caín y Setsu que tanto nos gusta, e intentaré hacer el capítulo más largo para compensarlo.

Las bases ya están sentadas para que esto ocurra, así que solo queda paciencia.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review, y esperando como siempre que os haya gustado.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	4. CUARTO GUIÓN

CUARTO GUIÓN

Las caras de sorpresa que tenía el grupo de Kyoko era tan descarado, que contrastaba con las mejillas rojizas y el entusiasmo de las chicas, encantadas de participar en la misma película que el cantante famoso Fuwa Sho. Y que él comenzara a repartir saludos a diestro y siniestro, como el Idol popular que era, incrementaba a que esas chicas soñadoras pusieran ojitos de enamoradas. Por supuesto, y para elevar más el ego de Sho, sentía cómo la envidia corroía por parte de la sección masculina. Incluso, podía adivinar lo que estarían pensando ahora mismo:

"¿Qué rayos pintaba un joven (pero gran) músico en una película de un director tan importante cómo lo era Urawara Jefferson?"

"¿Qué no se suponía que era alguien dedicado a la industria de la música?"

Pero si quería elevar su popularidad, tenía que trabajar en otros sectores, y cuando el director Jefferson le había propuesto una vacante como papel antagónico en su nueva película, sería tonto si le decía que no. Sin embargo, sus superiores, incluida su querida Shoko, no habían estado de acuerdo en que participase en una película.

"-No tienes habilidades interpretativas."

Le habían dicho.

"-Si quieres ser el número uno, debes enfocarte única y exclusivamente en la música"

Le repetía Shoko en su papel cómo mánager una y otra vez.

Pero estaba más que demostrado, que de esa manera, jamás alcanzaría a Tsuruga Ren. Y si no era capaz de estar a su altura, entonces, Kyoko…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y como si mencionase al diablo, Sho recibió la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con su antigua amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, la sorpresa iba doble, ya que al lado de ella se encontraba también el detestable Tsuruga Ren. El maldito lo miraba con una ira indescriptible, mientras que Kyoko con su cara de idiota y señalándolo con el dedo, como si estuviera ante un esperpento de la humanidad.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –preguntó Kyoko con cara de querer sacarlo del lugar con sus propias manos.

Molesto con esa actitud, se puso a su mismo nivel, rompiendo ante los que lo veían su fachada de chico guay.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER YO!

-¡Hala! ¿Ya os conocíais? –intervino Jefferson, torciendo graciosamente la cabeza con una sonrisa risueña- ¡ESO ES GENIAL! –aplaudiendo entusiasmado.

-¡DE GENIAL NADA! –exclamaron ambos al unísono como si estuvieran sincronizados.

Algo que llamó la atención de muchas chicas, que comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, viendo que entre su querido cantante y la desconocida Kyoko existía un acercamiento bastante especial. Eso hacía que se sintieran celosas, y a decir cosas que no eran. Palabras que eran claramente escuchadas por Ren, y que desde luego, no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¡Oh! ¡Se ve que hay buena química entre ellos! ¿Verdad, Yumi-chan? –dirigiéndose a la chica de atrás, quién para ocultar su impaciencia, se ajustó sus lentes redondos.

Aquellas palabras fue un incentivo para que las chicas apoyasen su teoría con vehemencia. Y porque Kyoko seguía en su guerra de miradas llenas de odio contra Sho, que no se dio cuenta de cómo el aura de Ren se volvía más y más negativa. Solo Kanae se percató de ello. Viéndolo de reojo, solo podía sudar nerviosa y desear que nada fuera de lo normal sucediera durante la película.

Una vez que Sho se unió al resto del reparto, la guerra infantil de miradas entre Kyoko y Sho seguía persistiendo, haciendo que Ren se pusiera más y más molesto.

-¡Bueno! –dando otra palmadita para que todos le prestaran atención-. Ahora que ya estamos todos, y el guión está finalizadísimo –acotándolo con gran emoción como si no pudiera esperar a que sus escenas tomasen vida-, ya puedo daros los detalles sobre la película –mientras hablaba, el señor regordete repartía los libretos a cada uno-. ¡Ya veréis! ¡Ya veréis! ¡Es una obra maestra! ¡Tendrá muchísimo éxito! –emocionándose solo y dando pequeños saltitos- ¡Será una película muchísimo mejor que _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ , y mucho más explícita!

Ante ese último comentario, tanto Kanae como Yashiro se quedaron de una sola pieza.

¿Habían oído bien?

¿La película de Urawara iba a ser explícita en el ámbito sexual?

-Moko-san, ¿de qué va _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_? –preguntó Kyoko inocente sin sonarle de nada aquella película.

-Ah… Esto… -repuso la aludida con las mejillas coloradas, donde se sentía incapaz de contarle semejante trama a Kyoko, dado su carácter, sería cómo contárselo a una niña de ocho años.

-¡Ja! –se mofó Sho, abanicándose con el libreto- No me sorprende que una mojigata que vive de cuentos de hadas, no conozca algo propio de adultos –mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Eso hizo enfadar a Kyoko y a querer que sus yo malvadas lo estrujaran y lo tirasen en pedacitos por cada uno de los distintos océanos que había en el mundo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –intervino de nuevo Jefferson con sus palmadas con una tranquilidad, como si no advirtiera la tempestad que había entre varios de sus actores- ¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Solo era una broma! Será una película para mayores de trece años, por lo que no habrá escenas explícitas.

Eso alivió a más de uno, sin embargo, no deberían bajar la guardia con aquel director tan imprevisible, que le gustaba gastar bromas al personal, incluyendo en la lista al famoso Tsuruga Ren.

-¡Bien! –poniéndose serio, colocó las manos en jarras y sopló su flequillo caído como era su manía-. Este es el resumen oficial de la historia. Llevará el título de "Triángulo de espinas" –que poco original, pensaban los que medio sabían la trama-. La historia estará ambientada en la actualidad, con dos hermanos mestizos y tétricos, pero muy apegados entre sí, que roza el amor fraternal –justo en ese momento, Kyoko tragó saliva. Estaba claro que con esos papeles se referían a Ren y a ella. Mirándolo de reojo, se quedó extrañada de verlo demasiado tranquilo, casi como si estuviera enfadado o molesto-. Esta situación alcanzará su clímax cuando la hermana pequeña, por recomendación de su amiga, empiece a interesarse por el recién llegado al instituto. Un tío normal pero inteligente, popular y destacable en los deportes. Eso hará que el hermano mayor sienta unos celos increíbles y ahí empezará la bomba de la película –alzando sus manos con gloriosa divinidad.

Para Kyoko estaba claro que ella ocuparía el de la hermana pequeña (Setsu), Ren el del hermano mayor (Caín) y Kanae el de la amiga de la protagonista. Solo esperaba que Sho no tuviera el papel del chico antagónico, donde, a pesar de ser una película, tenía que mostrar interés por él. Antes muerta que mostrarse enamorada de aquel sujeto, se decía a sí misma.

-Por supuesto, ya tengo pensado quién ocupará cada personaje –eso atrajo la atención de Kyoko, deseando con toda su alma que su deseo se viera concedido-. En la primera página están los nombres de todos los personajes y sus características. Encajáis todos a la perfección, que no puedo esperar a veros en acción –añadió abrazándose a sí mismo, como si así pudiera apaciguar su emoción-. Sin embargo –continuó esta vez serio y racional-, realizaremos una prueba piloto, donde si no encajáis como yo deseo, estaréis despedidos hoy mismo.

Los actores escogidos, incluida Kyoko no pudieron evitar sentirse nerviosos y presionados por las palabras de Jefferson. Era una oportunidad para tener un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo, pero si fracasaban, jamás volverían a tener un trabajo en condiciones. Estarían condenados a aparecer en simples spots publicitarios.

La chica de gafas tosió para que todos le prestasen atención. Si bien entendía cómo deberían sentirse esas personas, pero su jefe, a pesar de su actitud, a la hora del trabajo, nunca se andaba con chiquitas.

-Empecemos a indicar a los personajes –habló Yumi con una carpeta en las manos-. Por favor, escuchad con atención. El papel del hermano mayor, Heel Cain será interpretado por Tsuruga Ren-san –el aludido respondió con una monótona afirmativa-. El papel de hermana menor, Heel Setsuka, será interpretado por Mogami Kyoko-san –continuando, donde Kyoko afirmó con más energía que su senpai.

Sho miró a los dos mencionados con cierto recelo. Ambos se mantenían inmutables, cómo si ya conocieran de antemano los papeles que iban a tener. Aún así, la situación seguía siendo favorable para él, porque si el director había dicho que la chica protagonista se interesaría en el nuevo. Ese nuevo sería…

-…El papel del chico nuevo y popular, Kasai Hiro –continuaba Yumi-, será interpretado por Fuwa Sho.

En ese momento, Kyoko se giró para ver con cierto espanto a Sho. Su deseo de que no interpretara aquel papel no se había cumplido. Y viendo la cara maliciosa, donde indicaba que no podía esperar a cómo se arrastraría por él, no podía ser más que repugnante.

Una escena vista claramente por Jefferson así cómo la determinación de Ren a no cederle a la joven a aquel cantante que jamás había sido actor. Una sonrisilla escapó de sus labios viendo ante sus ojos, una de las tantas escenas que tendría la película. Sin duda alguna, había escogido muy bien al elenco principal.

.

Tras haber terminado con el reparto de papeles, se les había concedido diez minutos de descanso para que asimilaran al personaje y ensayar la escena piloto que le habían asignado a cada uno. Era tan apresurado, que todos se sentían nerviosos en si hacerlo bien o no. Pues de fracasar en la prueba piloto, serían despedidos sin piedad. Sin embargo, Kyoko no se preocupaba por algo tan importante como eso. Su principal prioridad era el saber que tendría que sentirse enamorada de Fuwa Sho, algo que jamás se imaginaría hacer y que iba en contra de sus principios.

Hundida en la más profunda de las miserias, Kyoko se encontraba deprimida en un rincón, mientras que Kanae bebía un poco agua, dispuesta a tener la garganta preparada. Por supuesto, para ella tampoco era un problema la siguiente prueba, a pesar de que le había toca interpretar una escena con el famoso Fuwa Sho. Confiaba en sus dotes artísticos, por lo que, sin quererlo, en vez de relajarse y descansar, tenía que lidiar con los problemas de su amiga. Odiaba tener que perder su tiempo en animarla, pero si no lo hacía… Podría perder una oportunidad única en su vida, y tener que estar en la sección LOVE ME, limpiando y haciendo de recadera de por vida.

-¡A ver! –espetó con su poca delicadeza- ¡Espabila de una vez! ¡Deberías agradecer el tener el papel protagonista de la película de un director tan importante como Urawara-san!

-Arrastrarme… Arrastrarme… Arrastrarme… -repetía una y otra vez Kyoko en su mundo de depresión.

Kanae soltó un suspiro fastidioso. Ya debería imaginar qué palabras como esas no harían reaccionar a Kyoko, pero había que intentarlo, antes de sacar la artillería pesada.

-¡Vamos a ver! –cruzándose de brazos- ¡Si sigues con esa actitud, te despedirán! ¡¿Es que quieres fracasar en una película tan importante y permitir que ese Sho se ría de ti en tu propio terreno?!

Y esas palabras pareció que la hicieron reaccionar, ya que Kyoko la miró como si viera a Kanae por primera vez. Su mejor amiga sonrió con confianza y añadió.

-Además, debes recordar que aquí estamos Tsuruga-san y yo para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. ¡Demuestra ese espíritu de luchadora que tienes!

Maravillada por sus palabras, Kyoko se recuperó de su estado depresivo, para levantarse y mostrase motivada.

-¡Sí! –clamó decidida.

-¡Lo haremos juntas!

E instantes después, como si no recordara que Kyoko era bipolar, la pelinegra se vio abrazada fuertemente y de forma agobiada.

-¡Moko-san! ¡Qué feliz soy de que seas mi mejor amiga! –exclamando tan risueña y feliz como si la vida fuera de color de rosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

.

La calma que se respiraba en aquel lugar, contrastaba en dónde se encontraba Ren. Solitario, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, ofrecía la imagen silenciosa de no molestar. Habían sido varios quiénes se habían pasado por casualidad, y que habían retrocedido asustados, sin que Ren se moviera un solo músculo.

El único movimiento que había efectuado había sido el de abrir los ojos al sentir a alguien frente suyo. En aquellas circunstancias, solo existía una única persona capaz de estar parado ante él y no temerle. Por lo que cuando sus ojos oscuros se toparon con Fuwa Sho, la ira que tenía en su interior aumentó considerablemente.

-Vaya, me preguntaba dónde estaba el famoso Tsuruga Ren y resulta que está aquí tan tranquilo, sin prepararse para la prueba piloto –Ren no le contestó, simplemente siguió los movimientos del rubio con la mirada-. Pero dado tu historial, es imposible que resultes despedido de algo tan simple cómo esto –metiendo una moneda en la máquina expendedora que había al lado-. Me viene bien, porque así te demostraré en tu propio terreno que no solo soy un buen cantante, sino mejor actor que tú –cogiendo una lata de refresco y que no tardó en abrir-. También, verás con tus propios ojos como Kyoko vuelve a mí –bebiendo el contenido con deleite, saboreándolo como sus palabras.

Una mueca burlona importunó sus oídos, y dejando de beber, Sho observó a su rival.

-Aunque no hayas leído el guión para enterarte de las cosas, antes de hablar, te diré que cómo actor ya estás fracasando.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –espetó Sho molesto y apretando los puños, de modo que el contenido que había en la lata se desparramó por completo.

-Esa bebida que tomas, no es buena para cuidar la voz.

-¡Ja! –sin sentirse perdedor por sus palabras- ¡¿Ya has olvidado que soy un músico famoso?! ¡Sé lo que debo hacer con mi voz!

Soltando otra mueca burlona, Ren se incorporó y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Por eso, sigues sin estar entre los top diez de Japón.

-¡¿REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES?! –ahí sí que le había dado en la vena sensible.

-Por otro lado, no tienes nada que hacer. La unión que hay entre Cain y Setsu es imposible de romper, ni siquiera alguien tan perfecto como Hiro –abandonando el lugar con esas palabras, que para el rubio no le tenía ningún sentido.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Más furioso que nunca, Sho no entendía porqué de repente había mencionado los papeles ficticios de Kyoko y de él, como si existieran en la realidad y tuviesen algo especial.

¡Daba igual!

Le demostraría qué estaba equivocado y le haría tragar todo lo que le había dicho.

.

Las pruebas piloto por fin habían comenzado, siendo iniciada por los actores extras y los secundarios de la película. Desde butacas, tanto Yashiro como Jefferson y su equipo observaban los resultados, donde no había que lamentar ningún disgusto o despido. Aunque algunas veces, habían tenido que repetir escena, al final, todo resultaba a gusto del director Urawara.

Felices de seguir en la película, solo faltaban las dos últimas pruebas piloto, la de los personajes principales.

Kanae y Sho harían una de las escenas y poniendo la guinda del pastel, Ren y Kyoko realizarían la última prueba piloto.

El trabajar individualmente en una escena de dos, sin contar con el apoyo del otro actor, había sido otro requisito indispensable por parte de Jefferson. Pues solo así podría evaluar de forma individual las cualidades artísticas de cada uno de los actores.

Para Kanae interpretar una escena, aunque fuese con un novato no le suponía ningún problema. Ella seguiría en su rol, hiciera lo que Sho hiciera. Por muchas veces que tuviera que repetir la escena, ella estaría inmutable ante su patética actuación. Pues pasar de cantante a actor sin ningún entrenamiento, no era cómo cambiarse una camisa por otra más bonita.

En el escenario de ensayo, al lado de aquel rubio, inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto hacia Jefferson y luego se situó frente a Sho. Al contrario que ella, él no había mostrado el respeto tradicional japonés ante sus superiores. Quizás porque sabía cómo era él, por todo lo que Kyoko le había contado, que tener que actuar con él, le resultaba desagradable. Pero tenía que borrar todas sus emociones y enfrentar la situación en su papel de amiga de la protagonista, el papel de Hanada Rie.

La escena piloto que le habían asignado era simple, pero compleja. La primera vez que Hiro y Rie interactuaban, donde ella se daría cuenta de que Hiro era un candidato perfecto para alguien tan drástica como Setsu, siendo Hiro y Setsu polos opuestos.

Según la escena, salían del instituto e iban para casa, donde Hiro la interceptaba, por lo que tendría que darle la espalda.

Una vez que estuvo en su puesto, escuchó cómo alguien del staff se ponía en medio.

-Escena 16, toma 1, ¡Acción! –dijo el chico de la claqueta.

.

"-Hanada-san, ¿eres tú?

Rie se detuvo para observar con mutismo a Hiro, sin embargo, la auténtica personalidad de Kanae salió por un momento a la luz, viendo con toda claridad al personaje de Hiro en alguien tan chulesco como Sho. Le costó segundos volver a su personaje, así como ignorar sus nervios por si le llamaban la atención y tener que repetir la toma.

-Kasai-san, ¿tú también tomas este camino para ir a casa? –volviendo a ser Rie.

-Sí. Menos mal que alguien de clase sea de la zona. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y todavía no conozco bien la zona –espetó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Muchas gracias, Hanada-san. Por cierto, me he fijado en que Heel-san solo habla contigo. ¿Por qué?

-Ah… -apartando un mechón tras la oreja, para ocultar un ligero nerviosismo-. Bueno… Supongo que te habrás fijado en que ella es bastante… peculiar –dijo tras encontrar la palabra adecuada-. Pero en el fondo, ella no es como el resto cree.

-¡Ya te digo! Ella en el fondo es dulce y se preocupa por los demás. Me di cuenta de ella, mientras estábamos en el descanso y cuidaba de un pequeño hámster.

Rie se detuvo sorprendida por las palabras que alguien que la había conocido por un día, comprendiese a la perfección la personalidad de su mejor amiga.

-No se debería de tachar a la gente como es. Si Setsu quiere ir con pendientes por la nariz o por el ombligo o si quiere llevar la falda del uniforme muy corta, que vaya así, si se siente a gusto.

Tras unos segundos, Rie sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –deteniéndose para mirarla.

-Parece que eres abierto de mente.

El chico sonrió con ella y se acercó hasta situarse a una distancia prudente.

-Si no lo fuera, el mundo estaría más podrido de lo que está.

-Y también es porque te interesa Setsu –con una mirada algo pícara.

-Bueno… -poniéndose un poco rojo-. Es guapa, sí… Pero, no creo que uno se enamore de alguien solo porque pone el corazón cuidando pequeños animales.

-Quizás –añadió Rie en un murmullo misterioso."

.

-¡CORTEN! –dijo el chico de la claqueta.

-¡ESTUPENDO! ¡BEAUTIFUL! ¡MAGNIFIC! ¡ESPLENDOROSO! –aplaudía Jefferson satisfecho con el resultado, poniéndose de pie, como si hubiera visto la mejor escena de su vida-. ¡Sho-kun para ser la primera vez que actúas, lo has hecho de fábula! ¡Incredibol! –lanzándole un beso al aire, donde Sho se puso pálido-. Por otro lado, Kanae-chan –el que la llamara por su nombre de pilo y acompañado del sufijo cariñoso, molestó a la pelinegra. Pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas de contradecirlo-, cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado para perder la concentración al principio?

Que se percatara de su estado, sobresaltó a la chica.

-Ah… Es que… -poniéndose nerviosa, sin poder confesarle la verdad. Eso haría que Sho se sintiera más poderoso-. Esto…

-¡No te preocupes, cariño! –restándole importancia-. Entiendo qué te haya sorprendido la actuación de ese macizorro –con las mejillas pintadas de carmesí, donde Sho sentía más escalofríos-. Ha roto completamente la imagen que todo el mundo tenía de él. ¡LA GENTE VA A QUEDAR BOQUIABIERTA CUANDO LO VEA! ¡ESTO SERÁ UN ÉXITO TOTAL!

Kanae seguía mirando al director, donde imaginar tener que soportarle durante todo el rodaje sería una completa pesadilla.

-¡Ja! –se burló Sho pasando por su lado-. Así que te quedaste muda al ver mi excelentísima actuación, ¿eh? –Kanae lo miró con rabia-. Creo recordar que perteneces a la misma compañía que el tal Tsuruga. Y además, eres amiga de Kyoko. Se nota que el nivel que hay en LME es patético. Si Tsuruga resalta, es porque vendrá de familia o algo parecido –marchándose con una sonora carcajada.

Y ahora Kanae tenía un motivo personal para aborrecer a ese cantante mísero y despreciable.

-¡Bien! ¡Ha llegado la última y la tan esperada prueba! –decía Jefferson tan emocionado que se frotaba las manos.

Con el resto de personajes en las butacas, observando el resto de actuaciones, Kanae se puso en una bien alejada y donde no tuviera a Fuwa Sho dentro de su alcance visual. Cruzada de brazos, tenía la idea fija de cantarle las cuarenta a Kyoko cuando hubiesen terminado, y preguntarle qué rayos había visto en un tipo tan aborrecible como lo era Fuwa Sho. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese perdido el sentimiento de amar por alguien tan insensible como él?

Aquel tipo era tan patético y tan desagradable, que no necesitaba tener muchas luces para descubrir que era así de nacimiento.

Ese tipo no se merecía ni una gota de sufrimiento.

Kyoko no debería de lamentarse por alguien que no parecía humano.

-¿Kotonami-kun?

Escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas. Al girarse, se encontró con el mánager de Ren.

-¿Yashiro-san?

-Vaya, por un momento, me pareció estar viendo a Kyoko-chan en sus malos momentos –confesó el hombre algo nervioso.

La pelinegra, lo sopesó, dándose cuenta de que su amiga la estaba influenciando demasiado. Eso hizo que una gota de amargura se le escapara.

-Si estás así por la actuación de Fuwa, no deberías preocuparte. Muchos, incluido Urawara-san, nos hemos quedado sin palabras por su cambio de actitud y representar a la perfección el personaje de Kasai Hiro.

Aunque eran palabras de ánimo, eso no impedía que recordase la actitud burlesca de aquel cantante, donde no solo había pisoteado su talento, sino que había humillado a la compañía que tanto había hecho por ella.

-He de reconocer que fue una gran sorpresa –confesó la chica-. No me esperaba una actuación así. Parece que está resuelto a triunfar en la película –y quizás, a recuperar a la inocente de Kyoko, pensaba con cierto temor.

-No te preocupes. Con Ren actuando no lo tendrá fácil. Ese chico –mirando el escenario donde ya estaban Kyoko y él, y el staff colocaba una placa vertical de mármol y más alta que Kyoko en el escenario- es capaz de sorprenderte. Y cuando se trata de actuación y de Kyoko-chan… -dejando en aire el comentario-. A propósito, ¿qué escena tienen que hacer?

-Pues, ella me dijo que era el capítulo… -revisando el libreto, buscando la escena a interpretar, pero antes de que la encontrara y la leyera, la claqueta ya había dado el toque de que Ren y Kyoko actuasen.

Ella tenía una mano sobre la oreja, simulando que hablaba por teléfono y le daba la espalda a Ren.

.

"-¿Qué dices? –hablaba Setsu por teléfono con cierto aburrimiento, sin adivinar la mirada frívola que Cain le lanzaba a sus espaldas-. Es que me da pereza salir –jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello- ¿Mañana? ¡Uff! Es que quería ir de compras…

No pudo seguir hablando por teléfono, ya que alguien se lo había arrebatado con cierta brusquedad. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el teléfono había sido arrojado violentamente al suelo y enfrente, se encontraba su hermano con una mirada tan asesina y dirigida hacia ella, que jamás imaginaría ver.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué…? –pero no pudo continuar con la frase, ya que se vio aplastada contra la pared más cercana y con sus brazos inmovilizados, donde aunque forcejease, no podría liberarse de la fuerza que tenía su querido hermano mayor.

-Hablabas con él, otra vez, ¿verdad?

-¿Hermano? –murmuró Setsu asombrada por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Es que estás celoso?

-…

-No deberías estarlo –continuaba ella con esa sonrisa y demasiado tranquila, pese a la situación en la que estaba-. Ya sabes que solo me interesas tú, mi querido hermano.

-¡Hablas mucho con él! –espetó sin creerse sus palabras.

Y adoptando una forma coqueta, Setsu se acercó demasiado a él.

-¿Es que necesitas una prueba para que sepas que tú me importas más?

Con sus brazos relajados, Cain dejó las manos de su hermana libres para que le demostrara la verdad de sus palabras.

Con una sonrisa más que amplia, Setsu se apoyó sobre él y empezó a acariciar con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de su queridísimo hermano. Cuando alcanzaron los botones de su camisa, lenta y tortuosamente se la fue desabrochando hasta dejar el pecho a su disposición y poder tocárselo sin barrera alguna. De reojo, observó a Cain, quién la miraba inexpresivo.

-Hoy toca aquí –dijo Setsu como si no fuera la primera vez que hacían eso, señalando con un dedo la zona donde estaba su corazón, y sin ningún titubeo, posó sus labios sobre la zona, y con suaves mordidas marcó su piel y su corazón como suyo."

.

-¡CO…! ¡CO…! ¡CORTEN!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

En este fandom no lo dije, pero en este tiempo que no he actualizado he tenido un accidente (nada grave, solo un esguince muy fuerte) y entre que estuve con escayola, con papeleo y otras cosas, donde no pude centrarme en el estudio, pues no he podido actualizar este fic. Por supuesto, que ha influido la inspiración, donde me ha pasado con otro, que tuve que volver a hacer el capítulo porque no me convencía. Así que espero, que este capítulo haya compensado la espera.

La actuación de Cain y Setsu por fin ha aparecido, con algo bastante conocido, ¿no? Aún lo recuerdo yo, y no paro de desear que animen esa escena. Sería un capitulazo.

Dejo de emocionarme, para agradecer por los reviews y la comprensión por parte vuestro, deseando de corazón que comprendáis la situación en la que me he visto, donde a día de hoy, sigo sin poder incorporarme al trabajo, debido a esta lesión, que no para de darme vueltas.

Besos a todos y espero vuestros reviews.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	5. QUINTO GUIÓN

QUINTO GUIÓN

Boquiabiertos

Estupefactos.

Colorados.

Así se encontraba todo el mundo que en las butacas habían visto aquella escena tan… ¡Candente!

Incluso hubo gente que se había excitado.

Kanae y Yashiro de no ser porque lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, jamás se hubieran creído que Kyoko y Ren habían…

-¡EXCELENTE! –bramó Jefferson rompiendo el silencio sepulcral y levantándose de su asiento tan emocionado que sería imposible callarlo- ¡ESPLENDIUS! ¡GRANDIOSO! ¡LO MEJOR QUE NUNCA HE VISTO! ¡GLORIUS! ¡UFF! –abanicándose con la mano- ¡QUÉ CALORES TENGO! ¡LO HABÉIS BORDADO! ¡CLAVADO! ¡SI LA ESCENA HUBIESE IDO A MÁS…! ¡UHH! ¡ES QUE HABRÍA SIDO MARAVILLOSO! ¡IHH!

Jefferson seguía hablando, pero Ren ya había abandonado el papel de Cain y se abrochaba la camisa de forma, que de reojo, buscó a Fuwa Sho.

El cantante estaba pálido como el papel, con la boca abierta como todos y alucinado de ver cómo la ingenua Kyoko no era tan inocente, y podría mostrar un lado pervertido si actuaba con él.

Cuando Sho advirtió que lo observaban, Ren aprovechó para sonreírle con arrogancia. El rubio rugió de rabia e ira, y no tardó en quejarse de la escena y de todo.

-¡¿Qué clase de escena incesta es esta?! ¡Esto repugnará a los espectadores!

Ante la protesta del cantante, todos reaccionaron y sus miradas se pusieron sobre el creador del guión, Urawara Jefferson.

-¡Ay, Sho kun, cariño! –exclamaba abrazándose a sí mismo, todavía sin recuperarse de aquella escena que tanto le había llegado- ¡Hay que ser más abiertos de mente! ¡ES QUE HA SIDO UNA ESCENA TAN PERVERTIDA! ¡UYYYY!

Sho tuvo que callarse. Estaba claro que dijera lo que dijera, a aquel director loco le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro. Volviendo a mirar a su rival, se lo encontró impasible bajando del escenario y subir las escaleras, hacia donde estaban su manager y la otra chica del LOVE ME.

Un sonoro y brusco ruido se escuchó del escenario, y Sho solo pudo ver cómo Kyoko había corrido como conejo despavorido que huye del zorro.

Kanae, preocupada por su amiga, bajó las escaleras corriendo para descubrir lo que había pasado. Mientras que Ren la había mirado con una sonrisa nerviosa, imaginando la vergüenza que debería estar pasando tras haber hecho algo tan íntimo delante de mucha gente.

-Ren, ¿por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que algo así ya ha pasado entre vosotros? –le preguntó Yashiro molesto con los brazos cruzados.

.

Entre bambalinas, Kanae buscaba con la mirada a Kyoko. Fue dar un paso en una dirección, para sentir una extraña aura depresiva que le erizaba los vellos de la piel, acompañados de unos murmullos intangibles.

Al girarse, se encontró a Kyoko, de espaldas a ella, sentada en el suelo y con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo. Al ir acercándose, Kanae se percató en que su amiga tenía las orejas rojas como un tomate.

Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, Kanae sujetó los mechones que le caía a ambos lados del rostro para echarlos hacia atrás con cierto hastío.

-¡Por dios! ¡Yo toda preocupada y mira por lo que era!

Kanae abrió un ojo para observarla, donde Kyoko había dejado de hablar sola y de emitir esa aura angustiosa. Pero, el rojo en sus orejas se había intensificado.

-¡A ver! –con los brazos en jarras- ¿Quieres dejar tus sentimientos personales a un lado y volver al escenario?

Pero Kyoko seguía sin moverse.

Frunciendo el cejo, la pelinegra la sujetó del codo para verla directamente, pero al encontrársela cara a cara, se sorprendió al descubrir un rostro que nunca había visto en su amiga.

No solo tenía las orejas rojas, sus mejillas también estaban pintadas de ese mismo color y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, se negaban a ver a nadie, como si sintiese la mayor de todas las vergüenzas.

-Tú… -comenzó pero calló lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Había tenido en mente que aquella película podría ser una excelente oportunidad para que ellos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían, pero jamás llegó a sospechar que a la primera de cambio, Kyoko expusiera lo que tanto sentía por el actor más popular que la productora LME tenía.

Calmándose, intentando comprenderla y tratando de salvar su honor frente a los demás, sin ninguna delicadeza, Kanae cogió la manga de su camisa y se la restregó sobre los ojos de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas.

Kyoko soltó varias muecas molestas por el daño que su mejor amiga le hacía al restregarle la prenda contra la cara.

-¡Tú! ¡A ver si quitas esa cara antes de que todos te vean y piensen que has pensado cosas indecentes durante la actuación!

-¡NO LO HE PENSADO! ¡LO JURO!

De hecho, lo único en lo que Kyoko había pensado era en la escena que Ren y ella habían tenido en aquella habitación hace meses, cuando eran Cain y Setsu. No podía evitar pensar que existían demasiadas coincidencias entre lo pasado y la toma de prueba, que llegó a pensar si no había habido una cámara que los hubiera grabado.

La idea de que alguien los hubiese visto, la puso histérica, pero Kanae le dio un ligero capón para que se comportara.

-¡Vale ya! ¡¿Qué dije?! ¡Eres la protagonista de una película creada por un director súper importante y debes comportarte! ¡Tsuruga san se sentiría avergonzado si te ve actuando de esa manera!

Las palabras surtieron efecto divino para que Kyoko cambiase drásticamente y se comportara decentemente. Lo que menos quería era que Tsuruga Ren se sintiese disgustado por su culpa.

No quería que él también…

Negando con la cabeza, Kyoko se golpeó varias veces las mejillas para recomponerse del todo.

-Tienes razón. Debo comportarme como una auténtica actriz.

.

Tras regresar a sus asientos, a Kyoko le costó horrores mirar a Ren a la cara. Jefferson continuaba alabando la última actuación, cómo si fuera la escena más maravillosa que había presenciado. Los toques de su abochornada ayudante Yumi, pidiéndole que continuara con el programa, lo recompusieron para indicarles la fecha y lugar de grabación, antes de dejarlos libres.

Sho había sido el primero que se había largado del lugar, hecho una completa furia y sintiéndose nuevamente perdedor ante Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko y Kanae se habían despedido de Tsuruga Ren y Yashiro, prometiéndose verse el día de la grabación. El ambiente creado entre Ren y Kyoko era tan notorio para que sus acompañantes, tuviesen ganas de gritar de que se dejasen de chorradas y se confesaran de una santa vez.

-Bueno… Nos vemos el día de la grabación, Tsuruga san.

La inclinación hacia él, a modo de respeto, tratándolo como su superior, hizo suspirar a Ren con pesadez. También, podía advertir que sentía una enorme vergüenza tras la escena cometida y que tan buena impresión había dejado al director Urawara. No era para menos, aquella escena había sido una que habían interpretado hace meses de forma natural, tomándose sus papeles cómo Cain y Setsu demasiado realistas, especialmente él, dónde por poco casi se deja llevar por sus instintos primitivos. Seguro que ella también lo habría recordado, y no habría podido evitar pensar en ese beso que iba a darle, y que ella se lo denegó, excusándose de que no querían que le enseñara alguien que había aprendido con otras mujeres.

Teniendo en cuenta el personaje de Setsu, entendería que se trataban de sus celos, pero algo le decía que eran celos de la auténtica Kyoko.

Pero, aunque fuesen celos, eso no impedía que para ella, Corn fuese a quién más apreciase.

Cerrando los ojos, adoptó una pose llena de superioridad.

-Esperemos que en la grabación sepas comportarte como una verdadera actriz.

Yukihito quiso matar a Ren por aquel comentario burlesco.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico que tendía a hacer las cosas retorcidas?

Era lógico que Kyoko se marchara con una depresión divertida, y que Kanae, antes de despedirse de ellos, mirara al cielo con pesadez, pidiendo paciencia.

Ren sonrió divertido y se encaminó hacia su coche.

Yashiro no tuvo ninguna duda de que aquel hombre con el que trabajaba y pendía su bolsillo de su cuidado, era un auténtico diablo.

Incluso con él, donde no le había respondido a la pregunta qué le había hecho.

.

 _-Ren, ¿por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que algo así ya ha pasado entre vosotros?_

.

El aludido solo había sonreído con su típica sonrisa de anuncio publicitario, dejándolo sin respuesta, pero que le sonaba a un sí clarísimo.

Pero, ¿cuándo?

¿Cómo?

¿Dónde?

¿Por qué?

Conociendo a Kyoko, dudaba que sucediese siendo ella misma, por lo que algo tuvo que pasar cuando hicieron de Cain y Setsu. Y era algo que iba a averiguar, por supuesto, después de dejarle sin teléfono móvil.

Esa sería su pequeña venganza.

.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces le parece bien, Lory kun? –decía Jefferson con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja, mientras hablaba por teléfono con el presidente de LME-. Okay. Pues cuento con su aprobación.

El director colgó el teléfono y se frotó las manos entusiasmado, mientras miraba a su ordenador portátil.

El guión estaba terminado, a estas alturas era imposible cambiarlo, pero no era imposible añadir alguna escena a mayores. Tras ver la escena piloto entre Ren y Kyoko, ideas perversas se le habían venido a la mente, donde serían un boom para su película. Sin embargo, dependía de que Takarada Lory diera su consentimiento para que sus dos actores la interpretaran.

Desde aquella tarde en que había visto con sus ojos la interpretación de Cain y Setsu, todo lo que el director Konoe le había contado, cuando había escogido a Ren para la película "Tragic Marker" se quedaba corto.

Había visto intensidad, pasión y un enorme deseo en expresar esos sentimientos de forma clara y contundente. Unas líneas que dieran a entender eso, solo daría rienda a que la gente se imaginara. Pero el que los espectadores lo vieran con sus propios ojos estaba convencido de que les llegarían como una explosión de gas.

Sin poder aguantarse las ganas de que su mente se trasladara a líneas y luego a la realidad, Jefferson comenzó a escribir con entusiasmo, teniendo aquellas escenas tan viva en su mente como el fuego que tendrían que demostrar Ren y Kyoko cuando llegase el momento de interpretarlas.

.

Los días fueron pasando, Kyoko se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Las escenas que tenía que actuar con Ren eran demasiado picaronas. Así era el personaje de Setsu, la misma Setsu que ella había hecho cuando la había interpretado, con el único objetivo de cuidar de que Tsuruga Ren comiera apropiadamente.

El rol de la Setsu inicial era la de una chica gótica, apagada, pero ultra obsesionada con su hermano. Y ella lo había bordado, exagerándolo.

De no haberlo hecho, quizás aquella película donde era la protagonista, jamás existiría, y así no tendría que exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos de forma tan descarada. Pues aquella Setsu que tenía que interpretar, no era la anterior, que todavía se debatía consigo misma en no querer amar a nadie. Ahora amaba a Tsuruga Ren, su senpai…

¡ALGO IMPERDONABLE SI ÉL SE ENTERABA!

Y ya ni hablemos de las fans, donde seguro que se pondrían verdes. Algo le decía que en cuanto viesen la película, acabarían atacándola, físicamente, verbalmente…

También perdería su vida tranquila en el instituto.

Pensamientos que la deprimían hasta el extremo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su bolso, donde tenía guardado el guión. La Setsu que tenía que interpretar, en realidad, era la voz de su corazón. Sería fácil interpretarla, sino fuera porque el otro era Tsuruga Ren.

Pensar en cómo tendría que afirmar esos sentimientos, hizo que se sintiera mareada de cómo hacer de Setsu sin sentirse tan expuesta y que Tsuruga Ren se percatara de la realidad. De tanto debatir consigo misma, sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lugar de grabación.

El set se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad donde habían dos edificios. Uno de cuatro plantas y otro de tres.

El edificio de tres plantas tenía aspecto de escuela abandonada, así que supuso que ahí interpretarían las escenas de instituto. El de cuatro plantas, era un edificio normal de estilo occidental. En medio de ambas casas, había una carretera de doble sentido con un solo carril. Estaba rodeado de pequeños árboles y casitas tradicionales japonesas falsas que el staff había colocado previamente.

Su boca se transformó en una gran "o" al ver la dedicación que le ponían al decorado exterior. Había escuchado de su amiga Kanae, que el director Urawara era bastante quisquilloso con el decorado, y no le importaba invertir un dineral, si no estaba a su gusto.

.

 _-Si quiere hacer una película en un centro comercial, se compra el centro comercial que más le gusta, aunque cueste cien millones de yenes._

.

¿Cien millones de yenes?

Esa cantidad volvió a marearla.

Ella jamás sabría lo que serían diez mil yenes, para hablar de millones.

Su salario en LME estaba por debajo del de cualquier actor, por pertenecer a la sección LOVE ME, por lo que no sospechaba que una vez siendo artista profesional, podría gozar de esa cantidad que a Kyoko le parecía inalcanzable.

Ver a Kanae ya en el set y ataviada con un look gótico y el uniforme de instituto, la hizo devolver el ánimo y a querer saludarla maravillada por lo hermosa que estaba. Pero no pudo, ya que un coche se paró justo frente de su persona, casi atropellándola.

Que delante de ella estuviera la puerta trasera no había sido casualidad. Y que de ahí saliese Fuwa Sho con unas gafas de sol y una sonrisa arrogante, tampoco fue casualidad.

-Hala, hala, pero mira lo que hace un miembro del staff perdido por aquí –dijo Sho con burla, viendo a Kyoko con su típico mono rosa de Love Me, donde pasaría más por alguien de la obra, que por un actor. Furiosa con él, se cabreó más, por tratarla como alguien de clase baja-. Por favor, asegúrate de dejarme el coche limpio –y se marchó riéndose a carcajadas.

Kyoko no podía odiar más a aquel hombre. La sola idea de tener que actuar con él y mostrarse interesada la hacía vomitar. Su ira se transformó en sus yo internos, que corrían hacia Sho para ponerle la zancadilla, ahorcarlo, estrujarlo y a tirarlo desde un quinto para abajo.

Eran ideas tan crueles, que solo sucedían en su imaginación, pero que lo sentía tan real, que la chica reía maliciosamente.

-¿Mogami san? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Siendo descubierta por ni más ni menos que por Tsuruga Ren, hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y a parlotear cosas sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-¡Nada! ¡No es nada! ¡No me he estado imaginando a Shotaro ahorcándolo, o tirándolo desde un sexto ni nada parecido! –riendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ren no pudo ocultar su furia, y desviar sus ojos de Kyoko hacia Sho que daba órdenes a todos los miembros del staff como si él fuese un actor ultra importante en la película.

Parece que todavía no había aprendido la lección y tendría que demostrarle, quién era el verdadero actor aquí y que Kyoko no era suya con aquellos trucos repulsivos que usaba, para llamarle la atención.

-Ren –lo llamó Yashiro tras haber revisado su reloj-. Recuerda que tu maquillaje lleva su tiempo y quieren empezar primera toma a las tres.

La primera toma.

Esa era una donde volvía a interactuar con Setsu.

Sonriendo de medio lado, tuvo la oportunidad para dejar a ese chico cuál era su lugar.

.

Kanae revisaba su libreto, estudiando las tomas que se darían en aquel día.

Urawara Jefferson había cargado demasiado el día con tantas escenas, dándoles como máximo dos oportunidades para equivocarse, de lo contrario estarían despedidos. Era demasiada presión, y eso se notaba viendo a los miembros del staff, que trabajaban con los nervios a flor de piel bajo la dirección de Nohara Yumi, una de las ayudantes más estrechas de Jefferson.

El resto del reparto también se sentía nervioso y con rostros pálidos, donde algo le decía que hoy se despediría a más de uno.

-Vaya, mira quién está aquí.

Y ahora mismo deseaba que despidieran a Fuwa Sho por impertinente.

Portaba el uniforme escolar y unas gafas falsas. Su cabello se había alisado un poco, para que no pareciera de esos estudiantes empollones, sino el típico chico popular donde cualquier chica caería ante sus encantos.

Y eso hizo efecto en las chicas actrices, ya que olvidaron el nerviosismo que sentían para mirar con ojos de enamoradas al rubio.

-¿Con esas pintas cualquiera diría que eras aquella pelinegra que vestía ese gracioso mono rosa?

Kanae lo miró con furia y con ganas de matarlo.

De verdad que aquel tipo era insoportable. Y si no le contestaba, no se quedaría satisfecha.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –espetó cruzándose de brazos poniéndose a su nivel-. Con esa pinta de buen chico, nadie pensaría que usas a la gente a tu beneficio.

-¡Oh! Parece que Kyoko te ha hablado de mí. Pero estás equivocada en algo. Yo nunca la forcé a que viniera conmigo.

-Forzar o no, abusaste de su ingenuidad y te aprovechaste de ella.

-Ella fue quién se montó toda la película –encogiéndose de hombros sin ningún tipo de culpa o arrepentimiento.

Apretando los dedos contra su brazo, Kanae tuvo que contenerse y mucho.

-Pero te deshiciste de ella, rompiéndole el corazón y aún sigues persiguiéndola. No se formó tanta película cómo crees.

Sho frunció el cejo. Aquella chica no era una atolondrada como Kyoko, era una chica muy perspicaz y con la lengua bien afilada. La única después de Kyoko, ya que todas las chicas, incluso mujeres adultas lo admiraban como a un dios.

Pero no iba a perder contra nadie, y mucho menos contra una chica, amiga de Kyoko.

-Está claro que tú y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien. Veamos, si eres capaz de mantener la compostura cuando estemos actuando juntos. Con esa apariencia que tienes, me será fácil no saber quién está detrás –sacándose las gafas, donde se veía la apariencia de Fuwa Sho, pese al ligero cambio de peinado y el uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde donde el nudo lo tenía flojo.

Kanae por su parte, con la falda de tipo camuflaje, en vez de la verde que tendría que llevar el uniforme, y la camisa a la altura del ombligo, cubierta por dos tirantes negros que servían de simple adorno con un pin de calavera, era una vestimenta que jamás usaría. Pero su personaje se lo exigía. Así cómo llevar su larga cabellera recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados, siendo sujetado con lacitos negros. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje y unas estrellitas bajo el ojo derecho. También tenía tres pendientes en cada oreja y un pearcing en la nariz. Se sentía muy incómoda con todo aquello, pero era como Sho le había dicho. Al no aparentar quién realmente era, sería más fácil actuar con ella.

-Lo mismo digo –si era un reto lo que quería, le iba a demostrar que durante la grabación no iba a suceder lo mismo que en la prueba piloto.

Le demostraría que ella era una actriz de alto nivel y le haría tragar todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Una profunda exclamación de sorpresa escapó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención a los dos nuevos rivales. Cuando vieron de qué se trataba, contuvieron el aliento sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Por la puerta lateral del edificio de cuatro plantas, donde se filmarían las escenas de interior y dónde estaba el vestuario y la sala de maquillaje, entre otras cosas, aparecían Ren y Kyoko vestidos y maquillados como Cain y Setsu.

Si Kanae tenía un aspecto extremista, el de Kyoko lo sobrepasaba. Su falda verde camuflaje como la suya, era más corta y tenía algunos hilos cayendo, cómo si alguien la hubiese arrancado con la mano para hacerla más corta. Su camisa estaba abierta pero anudada a la altura del ombligo, donde su única función era la de cubrir sus atributos. Llevaba pulseras de pinchos y un collar negro, que parecía de perro. Un pearcing que comunicaba la nariz con la boca mediante una larga cadena. Usaba una peluca de color amarillo y rosa larga, con un mechón sujeto a un lado. Y unas largas botas que le llegaban hasta la altura de la rodilla. Tenía una mirada fría e intensa, que le resultaba imposible identificarla cómo Kyoko.

Y Ren, tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Era clavado al Black Jack de la película "Tragic Marker".

Su pelo se había revoloteado, y con aquellos ojos azules como el acero, ofrecían la imagen perfecta de que mataría a quién se le acercara. Y con esa vestimenta negra de chaqueta abierta con capucha, dejando entrever su pecho y unas marcas de cicatrices de grandes dimensiones, y los pantalones apretados con botas de punta, era para que las chicas enamoradas de antes, empezasen a estremecerse de terror y a no querer actuar con aquel actor que ahora tendrían que sacarlo de su primera lista de favoritos.

Kanae tragó saliva cuando ambos se situaron frente a ellos, concretamente delante de Sho que no daba articulado palabra. Kyoko, extrañamente, se mantenía calmada y confiada, cómo si lo que hiciese ese tipo fuese cosa de Ren. O más bien, ambos ya estaban metidos en su papel cómo Cain y Setsu e iban contra el guión desafiando en conjunto a Kasai Hiro.

-¿Vuelves a acercarte a Setsu y te mato?

Kanae agrandó los ojos.

Capítulo tres, escena cuatro.

Pensó al reconocer aquella amenaza, como frase en el guión.

Definitivamente, ambos ya estaban metidos en su papel, y lo llevaban con una facilidad, que si se descuidaba, ella se vería afectada por sus actuaciones.

La actitud de Tsuruga Ren posteriormente, mientras se esperaba a que todo estuviese preparado era sorprendente.

Sentado de cualquier manera y desinteresado, tenía a su lado a Kyoko que atendía a lo que había a su alrededor, y de vez en cuando le murmuraba algo en voz baja.

A lo lejos, Yashiro observaba con cierta sorpresa esa familiaridad que ambos tenían. Tan acostumbrados habían estado trabajando como Cain y Setsuka, que ahora estaban en su salsa, y no se sentían extraños con aquel aspecto tan inusual.

-¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! ¡WELCOME!

Aunque su llamada de atención no superaría a Jefferson. Con unos pantalones apretados, donde abajo terminaban siendo holgados, una blusa blanca de seda dejando los hombros al descubierto. Su cuello estaba cubierto por un pañuelo multicolor. Y sobre la cabeza llevaba una pamela que lo cubría del sol de aquel día tan sofocante, pero no aquel mechón rebelde que le caía delante de los ojos constantemente. Una imagen bastante destacable, que le daba una visión a todos como excéntrico al extremo.

Jefferson echó una rápida mirada visual a todos, especialmente a los protagonistas, y para vergüenza de sus dos ayudantes, empezó a dar saltitos de alegría de emoción, dirigiéndose a su asiento principal de director.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué ganas de empezar!

Y ya cuando se sentó en su lugar, dio unas palmaditas, demostrando la ilusión que sentía. Al rato se puso serio y en su papel de director, empezó a decir.

-Hoy rodaremos las escenas que comenté el otro día. No quiero más de dos fallos por escena. Quién las cometa, será despedido y me encargaré personalmente de que no tengáis otro trabajo en ninguna otra película.

Eso era muy duro, pero también un incentivo para esforzarse y que la película fuese perfecta. Vio cómo Setsu le susurraba algo a Cain y se sintió satisfecho.

-Empecemos –sacando un abanico para señalar a los implicados-. Cain kun, Setsu chan. Os toca a vosotros.

Cain hizo cómo si no entendiese el idioma en que Urawara hablaba, sorprendiendo a todos de esa actitud impropia de Tsuruga Ren. Pero cuando Setsu volvió a decirle algo al oído, el hombre reaccionó y se colocaron en sus puestos.

Expectante, así estaba el director y comenzó a abanicarse. Hacía mucha calor, pero la escena le daría más calor.

-Primera parte, escena 1, toma 1. ¡ACCIÓN! –dijo el chico de la claqueta.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas de la autora:**

En el anterior capítulo os había comentado que había tenido un accidente y que estaba con escayola y demás. Pues bien, por varias razones, al final tuvieron que operarme y ahora mismo me encuentro con la pierna vendada y sin poder apoyarlo. Llevo un mes así, por lo que he tenido momentos de bajón y depresión, porque salvo dos días que fue porque tenía que ir al médico, estuve encerrada en casa. Aunque se tiene mucha libertad al estar encerrada en casa (escribir, leer, etc), doy fe que es muy duro y te comes mucho la cabeza. Así que si notáis algo raro en este capítulo, en parte es por eso.

Por otro lado, me he esforzado en tener el capítulo para esta fecha porque cumplo trece años en fanfiction. Y claro, aparte de actualizar muchos fics (encontrareis más info en mi página de FACE donde encontrareis el enlace en mi profile), pues este fic (junto a otros) tendrá actualización doble. Esto quiere decir que este sábado volveré a actualizar este fic.

En lo que respeta al fic, deciros que serán dos historias en una. Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero de forma oficial, puedo decir que así será, ya que el próximo capítulo será el comienzo de la película, donde no habrán acotaciones de los personajes. Sino la historia tal cómo es.

Para poder diferenciarla, cuando se trate de la historia de la película, pondré: primera parte, segunda parte, etc.

Sobre la última de Jefferson de incluir algo… pues sí, algo así irán los tiros de lo que imagináis. Jejeje.

Pues nada más por hoy, solo esperar hasta sábado donde habrá el nuevo capítulo que será la primera parte de la película.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y lamento haber tardado en actualizar.

Por cierto, que vuelvo a firmar mis fics con 'Atori' como hacía antes.

'Atori'


	6. SEXTO GUIÓN

SEXTO GUIÓN

 _ **1ª Parte**_

Un hombre y una mujer caminaban de lado a lado. Sus extrañas e inusuales vestimentas, hacían llamar la atención de la gente que los veía pasar.

Las madres que llevaban a sus hijos al colegio, aumentaban el paso y le pedían al niño que no se le quedara mirando tanto tiempo. Para aquellas señoras, la presencia de aquellos dos resultaba una mala influencia para sus hijos, que tanto se encargaban en educar para que no fueran por el mal camino.

El crecimiento de una persona dependía tanto de los progenitores, que cuando el ser humano llegaba a la etapa adulta, independizándose, era un sujeto que para pudiera enderezarse necesitaba la ayuda de profesionales. Pero para los considerados pervertidos, según a opinión del mundo en general, eran gente imposible de arreglar.

Ellos se escudaban en que eran las chicas, que ahora se vestían de una forma un tanto atrevida, invitándolos a saciar su instinto más básico. Aunque ninguna se comparaba con aquella fémina que caminaba al lado de aquel hombre tan alto, que los superaba en altura y que parecía más un guardaespaldas aterrador y asesino que un humano normal y corriente.

A cada hombre, ya fuese adolescente libertino u oficinista de camino al trabajo, aquel ser tan tétrico les lanzaba una fría mirada, donde veían perlas de acero en sus ojos.

Aquel hombre no les parecía humano, sino un monstruo.

-Hermano, ¿se te ha perdido algo?

Le preguntó la chica, al notar que no caminaba a su lado y que miraba hacia la espalda, donde un señor calvete huía despavorido cómo si se hubiese encontrado con el dios de la muerte.

Ella sonrió viendo esa escena y adoptando una pose chulesca, colgó su maleta de instituto a la espalda.

-Todos son unos cobardes, excepto tú, mi querido y amado hermano.

-Un ratón.

La chica giró la cabeza exponiendo su confusión.

-Quiero un ratón.

Setsu pestañeó varias veces, ante la extraña petición de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y para qué quieres un pequeño roedor teniéndome a mí? –cruzándose de brazos y con uno de sus dedos se acarició la mejilla.

-Para mimarlo –contestó simplemente.

Setsu sonrió divertida y avanzó hacia él, descansando en su amplio pecho y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Entonces, me sentiría un poco celosa de que mi amado hermano dedicase toda su atención hacia un encantador animalito –bajando una de sus manos, para hacer círculos en su pecho medio desnudo con el dedo índice.

Cain observó a la menor con fijación, y en su cabeza se la imaginó con unas graciosas orejitas de ratón. La pintó también con unos adorables bigotes. Y pensó que ya no era necesario tener un nuevo miembro más en su familia.

-Cuando salgas iremos de compras –no podía evitar cosplayarla y tener ese precioso animalito que de repente se la había antojado, tras ver correr como alma que lleva el diablo al señor sin pelo.

-¿A comprar un ratón? –cuestionó Setsu, volviendo a caminar a su lado.

-Algo para ti.

Que su hermano quisiera comprarle algo, fue motivo para adorarlo más. Él no paraba de mimarla y consentirla. Todo lo que ella quería, él se lo daba.

Antes incluso de que fallecieran sus padres hace años, su hermano siempre la consentía en todo. Su relación era tan estrecha que el único momento en el que se separaban, era cuando ella estaba en el instituto. Pero cuando estaban juntos, estaban tan apegados, que cualquiera los confundiría por una pareja.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que decía la gente, no sentían esa clase de afecto.

Lo único que tenían era un extraño complejo, donde se sentían bien estando tan juntos. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, que para ellos era normal estar desnudo el uno frente al otro, sin sentir esa necesidad básica que un hombre siente hacia una mujer y viceversa. Incluso durmiendo juntos, no se sentían atraídos en ese aspecto.

Solo hasta que el tercero de la discordia apareciese, y uno de los dos se sintiese en la necesidad de marcar a su pariente cómo suyo.

.

Si la atención de Setsu debido a sus ropas llamaba la atención, entonces es que no sabían que existía otra persona que también llamaba la atención con sus peculiaridades. Mirando la ventana aburrida, ofrecía cómo segunda imagen la de que la gente se alejara de ella.

Detestaba a aquellas repipis hipócritas que por delante iban con la imagen de niña buena que nunca ha roto un plato, y por detrás, la de unas perras asquerosas, capaz de dar la puñalada.

En esa clase, en ese instituto, solo existía una chica en la que podría confiar y llevarse bien, Heel Setsuka.

Haciendo su amiga acto de aparición, Hanada Rie se giró hacia la puerta. Tal y cómo era el pan de cada día, aquellas zorras murmuraron en contra de su amiga Setsu por sus pintas de perra, y que vendría de su trabajo nocturno como puta. Casi quiso reírse al describir cómo ellas habían descrito a la perfección lo que hacían en sus vidas privadas.

Ignorando a aquellas chicas, Setsu se sentó en el asiento de delante con aire pesado y abatido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Cuánto falta para que terminen las clases?

Rie sonrió divertida.

-¿Eso significa que vas a ir a algún lado con tu hermano?

Setsu se sentó a horcajadas sobre la silla para mirar directamente a su amiga, y con una carita dulce, afirmar. Para nadie era un misterio que Setsuka pese a que era muy atrevida y hermosa, tenía unos modales poco refinados. A los chicos les encantaba, porque así podían ver más de aquella piel, más de lo que Setsu mostraba. Y para las chicas, aquello era grotesco y una razón más para insultarla.

-Dijo que iríamos a comprar algo para mí –comentó emocionada ignorando las miradas pervertidas de sus compañeros y los cuchicheos de las chicas.

En la vida solo estaba su hermano y la única a la que poder llamar amiga, Hanada Rie.

-Tu hermano no hace más que consentirte. Tienes mucha suerte.

Setsu volvió a asentir con su carita dulce que enamoraría a muchos.

-Es una pena que no tenga mi misma edad para estar juntos en clase.

-Si él estuviera, entonces no me harías el más mínimo caso.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo haría, Rie! Pero onii san es tan adorable, que no puedo evitar mimarlo y de que me mime –esa idea, la hizo sentir ganas de salir del aula y correr hacia la salida para alcanzarlo y echarse a sus brazos.

No era la primera vez que hacía una locura así, y hoy estaba tan necesitada de él, que estuvo a punto de coger su maletín escolar y marcharse corriendo, pero la aparición de su profesor por la puerta corrediza, chafó su idea.

-Se ve que vas a tener que esperar hasta que terminen las clases para ver a Cain san –le susurró su amiga divertida.

Setsu infló graciosamente sus mejillas, y tomó una actitud desinteresada en la clase, y en el nuevo alumno que acompañaba al docente.

-Buenos días –dijo tras el saludo habitual por parte de la clase, donde cómo siempre las dos chicas problemáticas, Hanada Rie y Heel Setsuka no lo habían hecho. Aquel profesor había aprendido que, antes que perder la paciencia con aquellos casos perdidos, lo mejor era ignorarlas y continuar con la clase-. De hoy en adelante, tendréis un nuevo compañero. Preséntate.

El nuevo tras recuperarse de la impresión de ver cómo aquellas dos chicas extrañas habían pasado del saludo tradicional japonés al profesor y se mostraban desinteresadas, tosió para dirigirse al resto de la gente con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Kasai Hiro. Soy natural de Shizuoka, pero por el trabajo de mi padre, tuve que mudarme a esta ciudad. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El joven inclinó la cabeza.

No se tardó en escuchar murmullos, especialmente por parte de las chicas.

El chico nuevo era guapo, y parecía muy majo. Algo imposible de encontrar hoy en día. Muchas ya tenían pensado en acercarse y amigarse con él cuando fuera la hora del descanso.

-Bien, Kasai kun, siéntate –los únicos sitios libres que habían eran al fondo, al lado de las dos chicas problemáticas-, bueno… -pensando en que quizás fuese mejor pedirle al encargado de clase que fuera a buscar un nuevo pupitre y silla para el recién llegado.

-No se preocupe, no me pondré en el pupitre de atrás de todo –malinterpretando a su maestro, el muchacho se fue hacia uno de los dos asientos que estaban disponibles, el que era al lado de Setsuka.

No mentía que le había impresionado las vestimentas y el maquillaje de aquellas dos chicas. Aún así, lo mejor que haría sería no mezclarse con aquella chusma. Ya se podía imaginar la cantidad de rituales satánicos que harían, o la típica música de metálica, que le disgustaba a la mayoría de la gente.

Ambas chicas no sintieron curiosidad sobre él, ni siquiera se molestaron en saludarle, así que se sintió aliviado. Al menos, podría estar en paz en aquel sitio.

.

Tras las primeras horas de clase, Hiro paseaba por la parte atrás del instituto, sintiéndose algo cansado.

Si el pensar que las dos chicas extrañas podrían suponer un problema, no había contado con que el resto de sus compañeras de clase pudiesen ser mucho peores.

Al terminar la primera clase, todas se le habían acercado haciéndole un millón de preguntas bastante personales, cómo cual era su color favorito, cual era su tipo de chica, que si tenía novia, o en que zona vivía…

A continuación, había venido el querer saber su correo electrónico para mantener el contacto. Como alguien que venía nuevo, no podía decir que no. Pero tenía que imaginarse que dentro de poco tendría que eliminar algunos contactos, porque no tenía espacio para añadir un contacto más.

Mirando su móvil, suspiró con fuerza sin saber si eliminarlas a todas, o a las que no le tenía buena espina. Pues estaba claro, que más de una, lo que querían era llevarlo a un Love Hotel y presumir delante de sus amigas por haberse acostado con semejante bombón.

Mirando al frente, se encontró con una pequeña parcela protegida por una verja, y dentro de ella a una de las dos chicas extrañas, quizás la peor de las dos, y la que tenía un aspecto de zorra callejera que echaba para atrás. Viéndola con más detenimiento, le llamó la atención el rostro adorable y casi inocente que le dedicaba a uno de los conejos de aquella parcela. El resto de animales, la rodeaban, cómo si su apariencia externa les diera exactamente igual, y se dieran cuenta que ella emitía un aura casi similar al de Heidi o al de la típica princesa de clásicos Disney que tenía buena química con el reino animal.

Hiro se escondió tras un árbol antes de que Setsu la viese, preguntándose porqué había hecho algo tan absurdo.

Pero al volverla ver, la escena de aquella chica acariciando con mucha ternura al animal y apretándolo contra sí, como si la suavidad de aquel animal le hiciese sentir bien, dejó a Hiro embobado.

Tragando saliva, hizo algo ilegal. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, le hizo una foto con la móvil. Aquella imagen era para ser inmortalizada y darse cuenta que el aspecto externo solo era una fachada, y que aquella chica guardaba una ternura y una inocencia que nadie podría imaginar.

-Heel Setsuka –murmuró él comprobando que la foto había salido sin problemas.

A través de la pantalla, acariciaba con ternura la parte donde estaba su rostro. Un rostro marcado por una capa de carmín, exponiendo su afecto hacia el animal.

-No es como es.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Y sintió la necesidad de volver a asomarse y ver con sus propios ojos aquel hermoso paisaje.

Y entonces, ya no tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que tenía hacer.

Cuando Setsuka fue llamada por Rie para que regresasen a clase, Hiro aún escondido tras el árbol, accedió a su lista de contactos y eliminó el de todas las chicas de su clase, para tener un objetivo, conseguir el de esa chica de la que se había enamorado.

.

La campana dando inicio al fin de la clase, hizo que Cain abriera los ojos.

Apoyado en la entrada del instituto, llevaba casi una hora esperando a su querida hermanita. Era algo rutinario que hacían. Ir juntos a clase, regresar juntos.

El tiempo que se mantenían alejados era tan largo, que él llegaba ridículamente antes para encontrarla pronto. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, ya que de entre los cientos de alumnos que existían en ese instituto, Setsu era la primera en salir.

Y aquel día no era una excepción.

Setsu no había tardado ni un minuto en aparecer por la entrada. Despegándose de la entrada, Cain sacó sus manos de los bolsillos.

-Hola hermano, te he echado tanto de menos –cogiéndole de la mano, donde Cain se la entrelazó y la sujetó con firmeza-. ¿Sabes? –caminando juntos, donde Setsu se apoyó en su hombro-, tuve que consolarme con un conejito. Me recordaba tanto a ti.

-¿Un conejo?

-Era negro como tú y con unos ojos azules tan preciosos como los tuyos.

Cain miró al frente con una idea en mente. Si le era irresistible ver a su hermanita con las orejitas y bigotitos de ratón, pues él se compraría unas orejas extravagantes de conejo para contentarla más.

-Tan blandito y tan tierno –continuaba Setsu, arrimándose tanto a él, que Cain le soltó la mano, para pasarle el brazo por sus hombros.

Ella se sintió inmensamente feliz, que rodeó su cintura con su pequeño brazo.

La imagen perfecta de una pareja y no la de unos hermanos, si la gente los llegase a saber. Pero en físico eran tan distintos, que nadie podría sospechar otra cosa.

.

Como todos los días, Rie regresaba sola a su casa.

Su única amiga, prácticamente volaba de la clase para ir hasta la entrada principal, donde su hermano mayor la esperaba. Se querían tanto, que le preocupaba cuando él se echase novia.

Cain tenía siete años más que Setsu, y aunque tenía aspecto de diablo carnal, físicamente no estaba nada mal. De no ser porque no le gustaban los hombres mayores, se hubiera fijado en el hermano de su mejor amiga. Pues solo alguien con su misma aura, podría entrar en aquel territorio tan peligroso.

-Hanada san, ¿eres tú?

Rie se detuvo para observar con mutismo a Hiro. Aunque despreciase a las chicas, con los chicos se llevaba normal, aunque muchos solo querían una cosa. Con el resto, no llegaba a ser íntimos, pero al menos, la saludaban cuando llegaba a clase. Y el recién llegado, le transmitía la misma sensación que con los que buena empatía.

-Kasai san, ¿tú también tomas este camino para ir a casa?

-Sí. Aunque todavía no me conozco bien la zona –espetó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Te lo agradezco, Hanada san –tras una pausa, intentó tantear el terreno con lo que le interesaba-. Por cierto, ¿Heel san no va contigo?

-Ella vive en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ah –comentó con cierta decepción-. Espero que no le pase nada. Parece una chica tan agradable y encantadora.

Rie se detuvo sorprendida por las palabras que alguien que la había conocido por un día, comprendiese a la perfección la personalidad de su mejor amiga. Una persona que no era tan extravagante como ellas.

-No se debería de tachar a la gente como es. Si Setsu quiere ir con pendientes por la nariz o por el ombligo o si quiere llevar la falda del uniforme muy corta, que vaya así, si se siente a gusto –continuaba el muchacho sin advertir la sorpresa de la joven.

Tras unos segundos, Rie sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hiro deteniéndose para mirarla.

-Parece que eres abierto de mente.

El chico sonrió con ella y se acercó hasta situarse a una distancia prudente.

-Si no lo fuera, el mundo estaría más podrido de lo que está.

-¿O quizás es porque te interesa Setsu? –alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… -poniéndose un poco rojo-. Es algo especial, sí… Pero, cuando la he visto cuidando aquellos animales, me pareció el ser más maravilloso que jamás he visto.

Rie recordó cómo en muchas ocasiones Setsu se ausentaba en los descansos para darle de comer a los pequeños animalitos que su profesora de hogar tenía por no poder tenerlos en su piso. Para muchos estudiantes que amaban los animales, aprovechaban para mimarlos, pero nadie se comparaba con su amiga Setsu que hasta se atrevía a entrar a la parcela y mimarlos cómo si viese en ellos a su adorado hermano Cain.

Ahora entendía porque el nuevo se había quedado prendado de su amiga. Cuando Setsu se quedaba junto a los animales, se aislaba de todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor y ofrecía una expresión que nadie se imaginaría.

-Hanada san, quizás sea muy atrevido por mi parte, sobre todo porque acabo de llegar, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Rie no tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

Si temía lo que sucediese una vez que Cain tuviese novia, pues entonces, tendría a alguien para su amiga para consolarla.

-De acuerdo –estrechándole la mano.

.

Por la noche de aquel día, tirados en el sofá y con las cortinas negras tapando lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior, estaban Cain y Setsu.

La televisión estaba prendida, pero ninguno de los dos la atendía. La tenían encendida solo por tener algún sonido de fondo.

Para ellos, lo más importante era la compañía que le ofrecía el otro y el ritual nocturno que celebraban todas las noches sin falta.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre Cain, con unas eróticas bragas negras y una camiseta roja ajustada de tirantes, estaba Setsu mordiendo con ganas una porción de la piel que Cain le ofrecía con su pecho al aire.

Ante ese espectáculo tan erótico, se le sumaban unas graciosas orejas de ratón y unos bigotes que portaba Setsu y unas espeluznantes orejas de conejo sobre Cain, que habían sido compradas en una tienda de disfraces.

Setsu se irguió para mirarlo.

Con aquellas orejitas, su hermano no estaba para nada mono. Pero él había insistido en tenerlas hasta el día siguiente, incluso dormidos. Y no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Estás ridículo –le dijo ella torciendo la cabeza.

-Me quedan bien –contestó él.

Definitivamente, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Rendida, volvió a la parte en la que le mordía, pero los brazos de su hermano la detuvieron.

-Setsu, cuantas veces te he dicho que así no se hace un chupetón.

Ella lo miró indiferente.

-Tú me dices que muerda insistente, y eso es lo que hago.

-¿Es que tengo que volver a enseñarte? –intercambiando posiciones.

-¿Los conejos también muerden? –exponiendo su cuello, dejándole vía libre para que la marcara.

-No te lo puedes imaginar –susurró descendiendo su rostro hacia ella.

Ella le rodeó el cuello, como si quisiera acelerar el momento.

A medio camino, Cain observó cómo los ojos de su hermana estaban cerrados y esperaba ansiosa el chupetón que tantas veces le había dado. La tira de su camiseta resbalaba de su hombro, como si lo invitara a que lo bajase. Y aunque se lo quitara, no sería la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Pero hoy, se le antojaba querer verla.

-Setsu.

-¿Mm? –murmuró ella algo molesta de que tardase tanto en darle el chupetón.

-Quisiera probar hoy algo distinto contigo.

Setsu asomó algo de sorpresa por ese comentario, pero después sonrió.

-Lo que tú quieras hermano, estaré de acuerdo.

-Incluso a marcarte, aquí –señalando cerca de su pezón sin tocarlo.

-¿Por qué ahí? –preguntó ella sin verse alterada por algo que le seguía pareciendo natural.

-Mañana tienes gimnasia –contestó él como recordatorio y cómo justificante válido para realizar su acción.

-Tienes razón –dijo ella, siendo algo despistada en el horario de clase. Su único pensamiento era su hermano, que no atendía a algo tan trivial como el instituto-. Pues, entonces, adelante.

Y la mano de Cain se dirigió hacia la tira medio caída de la camiseta de Setsu.

.

-¡CORTEN!

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como dije, el fic estaría dividido en dos historias. La historia entre Ren y Kyoko y la de la película. La de la película estaría dividida en partes para distinguirla, y he aquí el comienzo. Tenía unas ganas de escribir con los personajes de Cain y Setsu que se me fue un poco la mano, coff coff. Pero bueno, eso da oportunidad para imaginar lo que pensará Sho de tener que haber visto semejantes escenas. Y las que quedan.

Por cierto, quisiera aclarar que aunque, mientras estaba escribiendo, daba la impresión de que algo podría surgir entre Kanae y Sho (debido a la típica rivalidad que al final termina en amor), os digo que no. Sho no me cae nada bien, y Kanae sí. Y tengo por costumbre no mezclar un personaje que me disgusta con otra que sí. Además, con Kanae se me está ocurriendo una idea algo alocada, que siempre he tenido dentro y que la expondré este fic.

Quisiera agradecer infinita por los ánimos que me habéis dado, realmente, me alegran muchísimo. Y como he actualizado en la propia semana, he decidido contestar los reviews. Como todos fueron registrados, lo haré desde la propia página. Deseando que os haya gustado este capítulo también.

'Atori'


End file.
